


Alone With You

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Depressing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Worth Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett and Link start a "friends with benefits" arrangement while in college. Things turn into something more for Link and he has to navigate his new feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 80
Kudos: 158





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on the song with the same title by Jake Owen. It takes place a few years after they graduate college and both have steady jobs at engineering firms (with several flashbacks to college) With the text messages, Link's will always be on the right side of the screen and Rhett's on the left. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing :)

Link heard the buzz of his phone against the hardwood of his nightstand. He stirred, opening his eyes as he lifted his head looking over at his phone. Ugh! He pushed his head back into his pillow closing his eyes as he started trying to drift off to sleep again. He knew it was a bad habit to have his phone beside his bed at night, but it was a habit he wasn't willing to break, at least not yet. 

-BUZZ- 

He jumped from his position on the bed and slid over to grab his phone. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He touched the home key to see who was texting him this late at night. 

**2 New Messages From Rhett**

**11:42 pm** Hey bo  
 **11:42 pm** u up? 

Link let his head drop onto his soft pillow once more, this time relieved by the newfound coolness, still gripping his phone. Rhett knew Link had a relatively early bedtime, compared to him anyway. Rhett has always been a night owl, but Link does not function well on little sleep, even if he didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow. 

**Rhett**

**11:45 pm** Well I am now

He let out a sigh as he pushed the send button. There was only one reason that Rhett would be texting him this late at night. Unless there was an emergency, and even then, Rhett would be calling him instead of texting. 

**11:46 pm** sorry  
 **11:46 pm** ...  
 **11:47 pm** Would you care if I came over tonight? 

There it was - the question Link knew was coming and yet, it still made his heart nearly jump from his chest, even after all this time. Fire pooling low in his stomach at the thought of being wrapped in Rhett's arms. 

They had stated this arrangement in college. It didn't take them long to figure out that the hormones coursing through their bodies would severely hinder the ability to focus on much else. It had originally been Rhett who suggested it, one particular night when Link was especially stressed about a test the next day and couldn't focus enough to study. 

\-----------

  
"I know you will feel better after. It'll help you concentrate," Rhett offered. 

"Dude, do you want to do that?" Link asked, still in shock over what Rhett was suggesting. It was dark outside and Link was hunched over his desk, sitting with his leg crossed under himself. The desk light emitting an annoying yellow glow into their shared dorm room. 

"I mean, I wouldn't say _want_ exactly, but if it helps you," he argued, "It's just one friend helping out another." 

After some convincing, Link agreed, unsure of what else may make his mind relax. He really needed to ace this test, and he was willing to try anything.

It had been awkward that first time. Link sat on the couch with only his boxers on with Rhett on his knees in front of him. He still remembers the feel of the scratchy fabric on his back as he sat there, nervously looking around the room at everything except the boy in front of him. 

"Okay, are you ready? I'm not sure h - how good I will be my first time," Rhett stated as his hands casually rested on Link's bare knees, like what they were about to do was something completely normal. "And let me know when you get close. I don't wanna..." he finished the sentence by gesturing toward his mouth. Although unspoken, Link knew what he meant and nodded furiously. 

"Okay, just relax and j - just close your eyes. Think of someone else," he instructed. Link let his head fall back, he faced the ceiling, slowly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Rhett's hand grazing his thigh as he moved it up to his boxers. He made contact with Link's cock through the thin fabric. His mind whirling at a pace he couldn't keep up with, but he couldn't hide the response of his body. It had been a while since he had been with someone. Of course, he had jerked off but girls weren't exactly lining up to jump into bed with him, or Rhett for that matter. That may have been why Rhett suggested it in the first place. 

The hand pulled away from his growing bulge and reached his fingers under Link's waistband. He tugged them down in jerky movements. Link looked down as Rhett was reaching for his dick, he gasped as his long fingers wrapped around the base. "Close your eyes," Rhett barked. Link jerked his head back up looking at the off-white popcorn ceiling. 

He pumped his hand over Link's dick a few times, firm and slow. Then his hand stayed at the base as a warmth surrounded the sensitive head. Link jerked faintly at the feeling and let out a ragged breath. _oh, fuck_ , he thought.

Rhett started slow at first but got into a rhythm quickly. He wasn't taking much into his mouth but instead worked his hand up and down in time with his mouth. He stopped every few minutes to catch his breath but continued pumping his fist. Link couldn't help but thrust up into Rhett's hand, chasing his release.

Rhett took him passed his lips and pumped his hand faster as his free hand dug into Link's hip. _Oh, Gahhh. It's so good._ Link almost couldn't form words but managed a gruff, "I'm..." as he tapped Rhett's arm resting on the couch gripping his hip. Rhett backed off but his hand moved faster over Link's cock, twisting his wrist in just the right way. Link let out a moan, shock waves of pleasure coursing through him as he still held his gaze toward the ceiling. Rhett's hand continued, milking every bit of come Link had in him. 

Link went limp as he crashed down from his high. He finally looked up and saw Rhett walking into the bathroom and turning the water on. Link quickly cleaned himself off with his shirt that was draped over the arm of the ragged couch. 

Rhett emerged from the bathroom as Link stood up to pull his boxers back into place, "Well, how do you feel?" Link looked over at Rhett who was smugly grinning. _He was right, of course. I feel great._ Holding back his eye roll, "Better," he chuckled nervously, "Thanks, Rhett." He muttered, still unsure how to behave in this situation. Rhett had just sucked him off, and while it felt amazing, it also raised some uncomfortable questions. 

Link went into the bathroom next to get himself cleaned off more thoroughly. He looked at himself in the small mirror above the sink, his skin blotchy on his face and chest, forehead a little sweaty with his raven hair sticking to it. He splashed some water on his face to regain his composure before facing Rhett again. When he walked back into their shared room, Rhett was lounging on his bottom bunk with a textbook open on his lap, as if what just happened was just part of a typical Thursday night. 

Link sat back down at his desk to get back into his studies. "Uh, thanks again, man. I - I owe you one," furrowing his brows and forming it as more of a question than a statement. Rhett lifted his gaze from his books and smirked toward Link, "Yeah, I guess you do." 

\----------

  
Link's phone buzzed again, Link still staring at the thread of messages between him and his lifelong friend. 

**Rhett**

**11:49 pm** Link? u still awake?

**11:49 pm** Yeah sure I'll unlock the door


	2. Rules

Link trudged through the the dark house, coming back from unlocking the door for Rhett. _I really should just get him a key made_ , he thought, _as much as he is over here_. He made it back to his bedroom and glanced at his phone again, _almost midnight, Ugh!_

He slid under the covers and found the warm spot he had left just moments earlier. He wondered if he could go back to sleep until Rhett made it. It usually took him about 20 minutes, even though he only lived a few miles down the road. That's if he wanted to get ready, but sooner if he was desperate enough. _No sense in going back to sleep, really_. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with his palms hard, attempting to wake up. His mind wandered to that first night again, the awkwardness of it all and how far they have come since then. 

\-------

Before he could return the favor for Rhett, he suggested that if they were going to continue the whole "friends with benefits" thing, they needed to set some ground rules. Rhett agreed, although, his first request was to not call it "friends with benefits" but rather "favors." Link had no preference, so they labeled it as such. 

Link being the more detail-oriented of the two, brought up things more important than what they called whatever it was they were doing. The first, being pretty obvious to Link, was how they would space out each of the favors. "Is it gonna be like whoever needs it? Or more of a structured schedule?" 

Rhett snorted a laugh at Link, "Yeah, let's make a schedule and we can put on the mini-fridge."

"Shut-up! You know what I mean." 

Rhett rolled his eyes at Link. "Let's just take it time about, for now," He suggested.

They went on to decide that the receiver would always warn the giver before they came, that just seemed like a given. That the receiver could moan or otherwise make appropriate noises but names were never to be uttered. Link felt that would be too weird. "Yeah, that's the weird part." Rhett had chuckled, always wanting a laugh, but Link laughed along with him, the humor not lost on him. Eventually, Link brought up what really worried him the most about the whole thing. 

"Communication is gonna be really important. No matter which position you are in, we need to let each other know if it gets to be too much," Even back then, Link knew things could go wrong in their arrangement and, more importantly, their friendship if one pushed the other too far. And, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Rhett in any way, and he knew Rhett felt the same - despite how he acted sometimes. 

Rhett nodded but Link continued, "I'm serious, man, we have to be honest with each other or this won't work." 

"I know, Link. All joking aside, I expect you to tell me if you don't wanna do something. I would never want to overwhelm you or hurt you." Link smiled at that. Deep down, he knew Rhett would do anything for him, but it's nice to hear it sometimes. 

It took a few more days but Rhett finally asked if Link would return the favor. Link knew he'd had a rough week, between basketball practice and midterms coming up. Link knew it was coming, and he was nervous, rightfully so. He knew how stupid it sounded, but he was afraid he would embarrass himself. 

"Okay, let's do it." Link said casually, trying to fain confidence. With that, Rhett got up and tugged his shirt up over his head and slipped his pants down to the floor at record speed. Link chuckled under his breath, "A little eager, huh, McLaughlin?" Link made his way in front of the couch. His hands were shaking, he held them on top of his own thighs to steady them. Rhett adjusted himself and sat back just like Link had done. 

_Here goes nothing_. Link took his hand and started kneading Rhett through his boxers. He was already sporting a semi through the thin fabric. Link pulled them down, freeing Rhett's cock from its confines. Link let out a tiny gasp as his cock sprang out, clearing his throat quickly to try and recover from the slip up. He had seen it before, but never this close and not with this much intention.

Link finally took hold of him and gave him a few short strokes. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to be good. _He's a horny college boy, anything will be good_. His most recent point of reference was the blow job Rhett had given him, so he decided to just do what Rhett did. He grasped the base of his cock and squeezed, earning a small sigh from Rhett. _You can do this_ , he thought. A little anxious and frazzled but at the same time glad that it was with Rhett, they shared so many firsts together, what's one more - no matter how awkward.

He stroked him a few more times, working up the nerve to take him into his mouth. Almost holding his breath, he dove in head first, literally. He felt the head of Rhett's cock touch the tip of his tongue, tasting the salty precum already there. Rhett groaned above him as he held his hand steady at the base. He slowly took more of him past his lips and moved his hand up and down, out of sync at first but finally finding a rhythm in his strokes. He realized he was still holding his breath and panic flooded him. He pulled off, his mouth making a wet popping sound, and took a deep breath. 

Rhett raised his head up and made eye contact with Link. It must have been written all over his face - with a worried look, Rhett asked, "Are you okay?" Link nodded, "Sorry. I - I think I kind of forgot to breath," with a half chuckle, trying to ignore the heat flushing his cheeks. 

"It helps if you breath through your nose," Rhett stated. _You would think that would be obvious._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rhett asked, still sounding a little worried. Link only nodded this time and bent down to continue, not giving Rhett the chance to respond. 

He picked back up where he left off, remembering to breath this time. His lips made contact with his hand at the base, Rhett let a moan escape from his lips and it gave Link a small sense of pride. _I think I could take more._ He had a much bigger mouth than Rhett, he may as well use it to his advantage. He moved his hand, now both gripping the top of Rhett's thighs. _Breathe_. He took Rhett deeper into his mouth. "Fuck, Link." 

Link pulled off glaring at Rhett as he sat up making eye contact, "Sorry. Slipped out. Won't happen again." Link scowled at him but continued as Rhett laid his head back. He moved his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Then enveloped his cock once again, this time not stopping until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Link heard a whimper come from the man above him. He still wasn't to the base where his hand had been but he thought he was doing pretty good for his first time. 

Rhett's breath was heavy and his hips were moving up to meet Link's mouth. Link looked up to catch a glimpse of him. He had one hand on the couch, gripping the cushion and the other laced through his own hair. His head was thrown back against the wall, his chest and neck flushed pink. 

Link's attention turned back to his cock, he dug his fingers into Rhett's thighs as he moved faster up and down the length. "I'm gonna - ," Rhett mumbled between labored breaths, but before it registered with Link, he felt Rhett coming inside his mouth. He pulled back and allowed his hand to continue. Ribbons of come splattered over Rhett's stomach as he pumped him dry. 

Link let go of him but kept his eyes on Rhett, as he was still focused on the ceiling. Rhett panted as he tried to catch his breath and finally looked down at Link. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Link." A little of his come had gotten on Link's chin, he didn't really mind, but liked that Rhett cared enough to say sorry. He sat up and grabbed his t-shirt he had taken off and wiped Link's chin gently before cleaning himself off. Link sat back on his heels, a small sense of pride welling up inside of him. 

"Here, let me get you a washcloth," Rhett jumped up, pulling his boxers up as he made his way into the bathroom. "It's okay, dude." he said as Rhett returned with a damp washcloth, tossing it to him. Link wiped his face off, the water feeling nice against his cheeks, not realizing how hot he had gotten. 

Nervously, he asked Rhett, "H - how was it? Did I do okay?" his voice coming out strained from the earlier activities. 

Rhett chuckled, knowing Link's need for perfection, "Yeah, man. Really good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Broken

Their arrangement lasted longer than either of them originally intended. Eventually, they both got steady girlfriends and forgot about the "favors" but relationships would end, inevitably and they would make their way back to each other. 

They had plenty of luck with women, especially after college. They both graduated and obtained steady jobs at engineering firms, both good looking, and they were both perfect gentlemen. Still, most women would eventually be put off by their closeness. It would always come down to an ultimatum, "It's me or him" kind of thing. Shamelessly, they would always settle on each other, as it was even a choice. They had invested too much of themselves into the other to choose anyone else over them. They both knew that, regardless of where their life took them, they would always be together. 

They would revisit their arrangement between the relationships they had. Eventually though, Rhett had found someone - a women named Charlotte, she went by Charlie, and she seemed perfect for him. Rhett would talk for hours about her and Link still remembered the gleam in his eyes during their late night talks. And, as a bonus, she loved Link. She had even tried to set him up with some of her friends, but nothing stuck. 

Still, Link kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to push them apart or make Rhett choose between the two. If Link was honest with himself, it made him nervous - if there was a women that existed to drive a wedge between Rhett and Link, it would have been Charlie. But, it never came to that, they dated for about a year when Rhett told him he was saving up for a ring. 

Link was so happy for his best friend, he was setting up his future like they had always planned in school. She balanced Rhett in a similar way that Link did, both so different but still the same on so many levels - where Rhett was calm and carefree, Charlie was controlled and tentative. Rhett was on track for the future he wanted, or at least the future everyone expected of them as good southern boys, good job, married with a couple of kids. Things were perfect. 

That is until Link awoke from a deep sleep to Rhett pounding on the door at 2 o'clock in the morning. Link rushed to the door, not thinking about who it could have been, his mind still foggy from being jerked out of the comfort of his bed. 

When he opened the door, he was met with an image that made a lump form in his throat. Rhett's face was blotchy, his eyes puffy, tears streaming down his face. Link's mind immediately went to the worst possible thought, _Oh, God. someone's died. Who? Momma Di or his dad maybe?_ "Rhett, What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, bracing himself for the impact of Rhett's words, like they would physically punch him in the gut when they rolled off Rhett's tongue.

Rhett spoke, slow and shaky, "It's Charlie." He paused, taking another ragged breath, "It's over." 

"Oh no," Link said reaching out for Rhett, "Come on in." He ushered Rhett through the doorway and into the kitchen, he sat him down at the tiny island in a bar stool. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, sitting it in front of Rhett on the table, "What happened, Rhett?" 

He sat for a while in silence, the question hanging between them, tears still flowing down Rhett's flushed face. "She... she was cheating on me," a shaky sob escaped his throat as he muttered the words. He put his palms up to his eyes, as if to dam the tears so they would no longer fall. 

"What?" Link thought he must have misheard Rhett. _Charlie cheated?_

"Yeah, she was cheating on me. Some guy that she works with." Rhett's hands went limp and smacked the counter top, Link jumped from the sudden sound permeating the quiet room. He quickly rushed over to where Rhett was seated and wrapped him in his arms. Rhett melted into Link's embrace, sobs muffled by the contact with each other and tears soaking the front of Link's shirt. 

Link was seething. _How could she?_ Link hadn't even heard the whole story and he already hated her, more than he thought was possible. He had so many questions but quietly held his best friend. Soon, his shoulders stopped shaking and he stilled in Link's arms. 

"Come on, let's go to the couch. You need some sleep. We can talk more about it tomorrow," Rhett followed Link into the living room. He let Rhett lay down on his dark grey sectional sofa, getting a blanket for him. As he covered him up, Rhett reached out for Link's hand and squeezed, "Link, can you stay with me, please," he sniffled.

Link's heart broke for him, "Of course." He situated himself so that Rhett's head sat on Link's lap. His arm settled on Rhett's chest, while his other stroked his short blond hair. Rhett moved so his arm rested on top of Link's and interlocked their hands. Link held him until they both drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Link woke up with Rhett still clinging to him. He watched him sleep for a while, lost in the rise and fall of his chest, even though his face was still swollen from the tears that fell throughout the night, he looked peaceful for now. He got up slowly, making sure not to wake Rhett. 

Link decided to cook him some breakfast, food always made him feel better. He broke some eggs into a pan and started stirring them with a spatula. As he buttered some bread to put into the toaster, he thought about Charlie and how she could possibly hurt Rhett so bad. She seemed like such a genuine person, Rhett's parents adored her. She had even fooled Link, who was a pretty good judge of character - at least he thought he was. Link questioned everything at this point. _How is Rhett gonna recover from this?_ He had never been one to be vulnerable for just anyone, only sharing parts of himself with people close to his heart. 

Rhett walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, how do you feel?" Link asked as he scooped eggs onto two plates. "Okay, I guess," he mumbled, pulling a chair out to sit down. He still wore the black skinny jeans and a crumpled button down shirt he came to Link's house in the night before. Link put his plate in front of him, pulling a fork from the drawer and sliding it across the counter. 

"I've got toast coming up. You want some orange juice?" He asked headed for the fridge, Rhett nodded.

Link sat across from him in the bar stool, they ate in silence. Link had learned by now, Rhett would talk when he was ready, he knew Link was there - would always be there.

As Link was finishing his last piece of toast, Rhett cleared his throat, "Um, thanks... thanks for last night," he pushed his eggs around in his plate. Link only nodded as he sipped his coffee. He wanted to give Rhett time but he also had so many questions, he was afraid once words started flowing out, he wouldn't be able to control the rest from pouring out. _Did you catch her? Did she just tell you? Was it a fight?_

As if reading his mind, Rhett cleared his throat once again, "We were supposed to have a date. She has been acting a little weird, like I don't know - distant. She was on her phone a lot all through dinner," He paused to take a drink of his orange juice, took a breath and continued, "I didn't think much about it but... but it was starting to get annoying, honestly. Anyway, we went back to her place after a couple of drinks, we were just gonna watch a movie. She went to change as soon as we got home - I mean, to her place." he grimaced at the slip up, "Her phone went off and I glanced at it - Ryan. I mean, I've heard her talk about him before but why was he texting her on a Friday night, right?" 

Rhett looked to Link for conformation, Link mumbled a "yeah" and Rhett kept going, "So, I opened her phone and looked - I looked and it was all there. The more I saw the worse it got," he sighed heavily, trying to finish his story before he broke down. "She came back and saw me, she just lost it. Said I had no right and that she couldn't believe I would do that. Can you believe that? She got mad at me - _what_?" Link could tell he was getting frustrated now, he pushed the chair out and paced around the kitchen, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "She finally admitted to it. I yelled, she yelled. It was a fucking nightmare.

Link sat watching Rhett from across the room, he carefully chose his words, knowing he needed to remain calm, it would do no good for both of them to get worked up, "This sucks, Rhett. I'm so sorry this happened."

His words had the opposite effect, Rhett seemed to get more agitated, "No shit, it sucks." He hissed, "You know it's been going on for like two months?" He asked, stopping mid-stride. 

Link's mouth hung open, "Seriously, two months? What the fuck," he blurted out. _How could she?_ "She's been lying to you for two months?" 

Rhett sat back down in his chair, deflated, he put his face in his hands, chocking back the tears. Link wanted to hug him, to cradle Rhett in his arms and make the hurt go away. But, he knew Rhett didn't like being coddled, especially when he was crying. Link cursed the "boys don't cry" way they were both raised. Link chocked out, "I'm so sorry." 

"I just don't get it, Link, was I not enough for her? I thought we were happy," His voice still muffled as he spoke into his hands, "What did I do wrong?" 

Link shot up from his seat, almost knocking it to the ground, "No, Rhett," he objected as he rounded the table to where Rhett was, he grabbed Rhett's hands, lifting them from his face. He couldn't sit back and watch him crumble. He gently cupped Rhett's face, pulling it up to look at him, his green eyes had so much anguish in them, Link's heart physically ached for his best friend. "Don't do that," he continued, "This is not your fault. She chose to do this. She's obviously too immature to have a real adult relationship. You are more than enough." Link pleaded with Rhett, desperate for him to hear every word. _He has to believe me_ , he thought. 

Tears began to fall silently from his eyes and Rhett pulled Link to him, resting his head against the shorter man's chest. "Thank you, Link. I don't know what I would do without you," he spoke into Link's shirt, now stained from both their tears. 

Rhett spent a lot of time with Link after that, trying to pick up the pieces of his life without Charlie. It took a long time for Rhett to get back to his normal self, full of life and laughs. Still, he would have his bad days, some worse than others. Link hated seeing his best friend this way, hated seeing what _she_ did to him. But, he knew, only time could heal some things and Link needed to be patient. 

Link vowed though, that he would never see someone break Rhett like she did. He deserved the absolute best and Link wouldn't let him settle for less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving Kudos and comments! I love hearing from everyone! Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	4. More

Link heard his front door open and the lock click into place. His house was always so quiet during the night. Link used to like it that way, after a day full of noise, he liked his thoughts being the only thing that filled the silence. Nowadays, though, it was just an ever present reminder that he was alone. 

He stayed wrapped under his covers as Rhett made his way into the bedroom. Link couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he felt the bed shift under the weight of him. "Hey Bo, you go back to sleep?" He asked as he crawled under the blanket to join Link.

"No. I'm awake. Just cold," Link moved the covers off his face and looked at Rhett. He had definitely come straight from bed. His hair sticking up wildly and wearing an old faded shirt from high school. Link didn't have to look to know he was in his boxers too, he'd never been able to wear pants to bed, they were probably peeled off before he sat on the bed.

"Hey," Rhett whispered when he got settled under the covers.

"Hey," Link replied smiling, "So... rough week I guess?" rolling over on his side so he could see Rhett better.

"Just today really," he turned toward Link but his eyes stayed in the space between them. _He looks tired, and sad_ , Link thought.

"You wanna talk about it?" Link asked grabbing his hand and tracing shapes over his rough knuckles. Rhett shook his head. There was a time when they would have shied away from such an intimate gesture but not anymore. There was a lot they didn't shy away from anymore.

\----------

After Rhett and Charlie broke up, Rhett stayed at Link's house for several weeks, only going home to get more clothes or other essentials. It all had felt so domestic; the making each other breakfast, the sharing the bathroom, the fights about who did the dishes. It was familiar - comforting. 

Link, honestly couldn't pinpoint the moment his feelings started to change, to grow deeper for his best friend. It happened slowly, like when you don't realize how different you start to look until you see and embarrassing old picture and suddenly you don't recognize yourself anymore. 

Among everything else they were sharing, the bed would occasionally be one of those things. Rhett mostly slept on the couch, but sometimes would come into Link's room after a particularly hard day. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed during their long friendship, and Rhett brought Link comfort even when he didn't realize he needed it. It had taken about three weeks to revisit the "favors." When two guys live together in a one bedroom house, it makes it hard to keep stuff private.

It was a Saturday morning when Rhett had ended up in Link's bed at some point during the night. Link woke up with the sun peeking through the white blinds in the window, lighting up the specks of dust that floated into the beam. He was wrapped around Rhett, who was already awake, Link's head resting on his chest, listening to him breathe. 

Link pulled back, like always, embarrassed of what he does when sleeping. Rhett held him closer, "It's okay." Link relaxed the tiniest bit, glad Rhett wasn't put off by it and then realized he had an embarrassing situation in his boxers, "Uh." Link tried to form words but either his brain or his mouth wouldn't cooperate. It felt nice, being wrapped up in Rhett, he didn't want it to end so abruptly.

"Sorry, we don't have to. It just felt nice, is all," Rhett moved his arm from around the smaller man, crimson creeping up over his face.

"No, it's not that. It is nice. I - I just got a... situation," he muttered, his turn to blush now.

"Oh," Rhett chuckled, Link's face growing hotter by each passing second. "I could... I mean, I could take care of that for you," Rhett said making eye contact with him as Link rolled onto his back. "Wouldn't be the first time," Rhett said. Link searched his face for any hint that it was a joke, but he seemed serious. He chuckled, trying to cut the tension that was suddenly between them.

The way he managed to do everything, Rhett nonchalantly rolled over and started to palm Link's boxers, he jumped at first, not expecting it, but a moan quickly stifled his surprise. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of Rhett's big hand pushing against his cock.

He felt breath on his neck, then wet heat as Rhett raked his tongue across his collar bone. Link's head fell against the pillow, letting out a shameful whimper. _This is such a bad idea_ , he thought, panic flooding his mind. "Wait, Rhett," he pushed on Rhett's chest so he could see his face, "Is this a good idea?" He asked, not really wanting the answer. _No! No! No! It's a horrible idea._ But Rhett simply nodded and dove back in, planting hungry kisses on Link's neck.

Link was screaming on the inside, he knew this could only end badly for him. He had been pushing those feelings down, choosing not to let them occupy his mind. But, Rhett was here, touching Link, kissing Link, licking Link, he never wanted it to stop.

His thoughts became nothing but background noise when Rhett's lips collided with his own. His stomach clinched and he melted into him. Link's slender fingers found Rhett's short curls as he thrust his hips up to meet Rhett's hand.

Rhett moved to hover over Link, never breaking contact with his lips. Links hands explored the skin of Rhett's chest, tangling into the short blond hair. Rhett's knee was now in between Link's thighs, his hands peeling the shirt from Link's chest. A few awkward moves later, Link lay in only his boxers beneath the taller man. His own breath hitched as Rhett's mouth and tongue teased his chest and stomach, making his way down to his hips.

Link shivered as Rhett pulled his cock free and took Link into his warm mouth. Pleasure coursed through his veins, finally letting himself feel everything, giving in to Rhett because this was all Link ever wanted.

Rhett pulled off of Link's cock and their lips met again, this time with more urgency. He tasted himself on Rhett's tongue as it brushed against his own. "Fuck, Link," Rhett whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment. His name on Rhett's tongue sent waves of butterflies to his stomach, a familiar feeling by now but no less exciting. Rhett rocked against Link's hips, neither of them caring about the rules they had put in place years ago. They had never done this, never so much as kissed. It was supposed to be platonic, strictly out of need, it all went out the window. 

With shaky hands, Link reached and pulled at the other man's boxers, releasing his already hard cock. Link wrapped his hand around both of them, working the moisture from Rhett's spit around. Rhett husked against Link's shoulder, "Oh fuck."

"Yeah," Link breathed back, "you feel so good, Rhett." His speed quickened as he felt his release getting closer. Rhett tensed up above him and Link felt warm come spread over his hand, leaking onto his own stomach. "Mmmm, Link," Rhett shuddered. The feeling of warmth was enough to push him over and he was soon painting his stomach with streams of come, moaning Rhett's name. He held the grasp he had on them while their come mixed between their two bodies, both lost in their pleasure.

After a moment, Rhett rolled off of Link and got out of bed, Link looked over, eyes still glazy. For a moment, he was afraid they had gone too far and fear crept into his head, until Rhett came back from the bathroom with a washcloth, calm as ever. He sat on the side of the bed, Link could only look at him with apprehension. "You okay," Rhett asked, obviously humored by Link's lack of focus as he wiped down his stomach. 

"Um, yeah. That... that was great," he stuttered as he sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket to cover himself. Rhett tossed the washcloth into the hamper, "Come on. let's eat," he disappeared out of the bedroom door, leaving Link with his ever-present thoughts. 

_What was that?_ he thought, _Is he okay with wh - with whatever just happened?_ It didn't take long for Link's good mood to disappear. He never should have let that happen, it had went too far. Rhett had to be freaking out too.

Link eventually gathered the courage to follow Rhett into the kitchen. He sat at the bar, enjoying a bowl of cereal, now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He looked up and smirked at Link with a mouthful of cereal and a dribble of milk on his chin. _God, he's so cute._ "There you are, I was about to come looking for you," he mumbled around his mouthful. 

Link chuckled, pointing to his own chin, silently saying "you got something right there." He made his way across the kitchen to the counter and started making himself a bowl. He felt like Rhett was staring at him and tried to catch him through his periphery but that never happened. 

_He's acting like nothing happened. Like they didn't just share something that was a first, even after 20 years of friendship. Like they didn't just kiss with more passion than Link had ever experienced, like they didn't just come all over each other_.

Rhett never said anything that morning, and neither did Link. He assumed maybe he was reading too much into it, just making a mountain out of a molehill. Yes, he desperately wanted there to be more than platonic "favors" but after all this time, was it worth risking their friendship over? Link concluded that it was a one time thing, a lapse in judgement, on both their parts - that was until it happened again. 

He found himself in the same position; Rhett on top of him panting his name, Link's fingers raking against his soft skin, Rhett's lips darkened and red from the fierce kissing. They went slower, that time, savoring the pleasure they were giving each other. After, Link was left confused but - content. 

Again, though, Rhett never mentioned it. There was never a discussion of new rules, not even a mention of what had transpired. Eventually Link just accepted it as the new normal for them. 

He knew he was playing with fire, wanting there to be more, and being disappointed every time. Still, it was a war he couldn't win, and for now, he was happy with the intimacy that he and Rhett were able to share. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing! :)


	5. Together

Link still held Rhett's hand as they laid in his bed in comfortable silence. The streetlights outside streamed through the window, casting a glow inside the bedroom. He listened to Rhett's breathing and soon their inhales and exhales matched each other's, like so many other things they shared. 

The night went on much like Link had expected, Rhett eventually made the move and they were soon a tangle of long limbs and sloppy kisses. _He's so vocal tonight,_ Link noticed, not that he was complaining, Link enjoyed all the exceptionally dirty things Rhett said when they were together. Especially when Rhett said Link's name, even though he had been the one to originally make the "no name" rule, Link was glad that was one that they chose to forget. When Rhett uttered his name, Link's world stopped, he bit back a moan each time and Link devoured the sound and committed it to memory. 

The way Rhett made Link feel was nothing short of amazing; the feel of his fingertips raking roughly through his hair, his scratchy beard leaving a trail of sparks in it's wake and eventually settling between his legs as he took Link into his mouth. _God, this is heaven._

Link had had sexual partners before but none of them even compared to the way that Rhett. He could read Link's body like a book, he supposed it came with the territory of being with your best friend in this way. He knew exactly how to touch him, how to kiss him and send shivers down his spine.

He looked up into the other man's eyes, only a thin green ring around the blown out black lust-filled orbs. Link's legs wrapped around Rhett's waist as his big hand stroked their cocks together in rhythm. Both of them bucking wildly against the friction Rhett was creating. Link's thoughts were hazy as the pleasure filled him and he neared his release. Rhett was close too, his strokes getting more uneven and his moans louder. 

"Fuck. Link, oh yes! I love you!" Rhett blurted as Link felt the warmth of his come painting his stomach. Link froze. Did he just... What? His heart leapt to his throat, Rhett's hand not slowing down as he continued working his throbbing cock. He twisted his wrist just right and Link came, his own seed mixing with Rhett's. _I love you, too, Rhett_! He wanted to scream those words but only managed a panicky, "What?" He was still riding his high, brain still fuzzy from the sparks setting off in his gut and barely got the word out before Rhett crashed into his lips, quickly and effectively shutting Link up.

Rhett stilled on top of Link, collapsing onto his chest, the weight of his body nestled against him, sweaty and spent. 

His mind was spinning, trying to form words, to say something, but he couldn't for some reason. He had dreamt about this moment, when he could finally tell Rhett his true feelings. How he never wanted anyone else, only Rhett — forever. He wasn't sure what was holding him back, fear or something else. He swallowed hard as Rhett stirred above him. 

Rhett got off the bed, pulling on his boxers, his back turned to Link. "Rhett..." he finally gasped from the bed setting up quickly but Rhett kept walking for the bathroom. _Fuck! Get it together... Tell him. I love you, too_. Before he could, Rhett was hollering from the closed bathroom doors, "Gimme a minute and I'll get you a towel."

Link settled on the edge of the bed, grabbing tissues from the nightstand and cleaning his stomach off. He pulled on his boxers and stood, pacing around the room nervously. _Should I go in there? Tell him before I loose the nerve?_ He didn't remember making the choice to go but before he knew it, the door was opened to Rhett splashing water on his face, standing in front of the sink with only his boxers on looking absolutely delicious. 

"Rhett," he managed again. 

"Yeah, buddy," his back still to Link but he made eye contact in the mirror. Link watched him for a second, something flashed in his eyes but before Link could figure out what it was, it disappeared. Fear? Shame? Doubt? Disgust? His stomach churned at the thought of that last one. 

"Wha - ,"

"That was great, man. I really needed it. Thanks." he interrupted. He dried his face and hands and walked by Link, offering the hand towel as he passed into the bedroom, clapping his hand on Link's shoulder.

Link turned, seeing Rhett gather his pants from the floor, slipping into them. _Wait, is he leaving?_ A gnawing feeling flooded him as his chest tightened. He always stayed the night, Link couldn't remember the last time he didn't wake up cuddled next to him after a night they spent together. 

"You said - Rhett. I love y -," Rhett interrupted again before Link could finish his confession. 

"Uh, yeah... Sorry about that. Got caught up in the moment," he chuckled as he pulled his shirt on over his head. 

His heart sank, he felt a sharp pain in his gut, like a knife was plunged inside and someone was withdrawing it at an excruciatingly slow pace. _That was my chance_. "I do love you though, man. You know that," he continued, pushing the knife in again, Link winced at the word "man." _No! Say my name, damn it!_ Instead, he just asked with a shaky voice, "Are you leaving?" 

"Yeah. Got an early morning tomorrow," he paused, studying Link. "Is that okay?" he asked, voice steady but careful. 

Link tried to escape his intense gaze and suddenly, somehow managing to sound indifferent, "Yeah, can you let yourself out?" Not waiting for a reply before he crawled back into the bed and settled under the covers.

"Oh - yeah. I will. See ya' later, I guess,"

Link mumbled a half hearted, "bye" and a moment later heard the door close, once again engulfing his home in silence. 

_What was that? Why would he say that if - if he didn't..._ Link couldn't finish the thought. He curled up into a ball under his blanket, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. 

It was out there now, as clear as if Link would have whispered the words himself. Rhett would never feel the same way Link did. It hurt so much more than he expected — physically hurt. 

He buried his face into the pillow, letting out a sob. Rhett's scent was all around him, Link inhaled deeply, only wanting his long arms to be wrapped around him, someone to hang on to. The kisses still lingered on his lips, desperate and needy. The silence which usually comforted Link was almost unbearable. Rhett could never sleep in silence, he had a sleep app to make white noise and other sounds to help him sleep. He always turned it on after... It, like so many of Rhett's other habits had became a comfort to Link. 

_I need him_. Link grimaced, maybe he could manage some damage control tomorrow, act like nothing happened - maybe. That way Rhett wouldn't think much of it.

Right now he was exhausted. 

Sleep came easier than expected, but it was restless and too soon, the sun popped through the window, waking him, head throbbing and eyes puffy from crying into the night.

For a while, he laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to get together the motivation to get out of bed. It didn't come until he heard a faint knock at the door. At first, he thought he was hearing things but soon after it came again, more deliberate this time. He got up from his bed and slipped on his sweatpants, having still been in his boxers when Rhett left. He made his way out the door, slipping into a shirt as he walked down the still dimly lit hallway. 

The knock sounded again as he unlocked and opened the door, catching Rhett with his fist in the air. He stood, balancing a cup carrier with two styrofoam cups in it and a small bag. 

"Hey," Rhett muttered as he looked all around Link but never met his gaze. 

"Oh, hey," Link said back. _What is he doing here?_ He watched him thoughtfully for a moment then regained his composure and asked Rhett inside. _I probably look like shit_ , he thought.

"What're you doing here?" he asked as Rhett followed him into the kitchen. _Please don't mention last night,_ he pleaded silently. He hadn't had time to think this morning, to come up with an excuse — not yet. 

"I brought you some coffee," he held up the bag while placing the drinks on the counter, "and a couple of bagels."

"Oh, thanks," he took the one Rhett offered to him and brought it to his lips to take a sip. Mocha Frappuccino - usually what Link ordered when he felt like spoiling himself, a guilty pleasure. 

"I also... I wanted to apologize for last night. I know I kind of bolted and we always stay together after. I just..." he trailed off and Link's mind started racing. _Shit! Not now, what do I say?_

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and reached for the bag of bagels Rhett brought and pulled one out. He turned around, getting a plate and knife. He busied himself with the task of putting cream cheese on it, his back to Rhett, so as not to let him see the brilliant shade of red he was turning. _He can't know how I feel. Pull it together, Neal!_

He took several deep breaths to calm down, "It doesn't matter. I'm used to sleeping by myself," he lied, "I'm a big boy." He turned, now facing Rhett with even breath and even a small chuckle, shocking himself at how easily the lies spilled from his mouth.

"Oh, okay," he thought for a moment, fidgeting with his cup, "Still, though... sorry."

"No biggie. Thanks for the bagel and the coffee," Rhett nodded a "You're welcome."

"I thought you had an early morning. What happened?" Link asked, trying to change the subject but quickly realizing he didn't do a very good job. 

"Well, I was supposed to help Dad with getting that tree cut up that fell down last week, but he forgot to inform me that Cole was able to help him with it yesterday." Rhett laughed as he took a sip from his cup - tea, Link assumed. "So, I'm suddenly free. You wanna do something?"

Link was grateful for the break in tension between them and glad Rhett was acting semi normal, given how things went last night. _Maybe it isn't a total disaster._ Link thought to himself and nodded at Rhett as he took a bite of his bagel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 😊


	6. Friends - Just Friends

Link's phone buzzed on the bedside table, his alarm filling the bedroom with the shrill noise. He was already wide awake, but unable to get the motivation to get out of bed. It was Monday, sleep hadn't come easy over the weekend after the awkward end on Friday night. 

They had spent most of the day Saturday together, after Rhett brought coffee and breakfast over to Link's. They ran a few errands for Link and shopped around for Rhett a new couch. He insisted that he had "outgrown" the one he got when he started renting his house. "I'm a big man. I need a big couch," he had said, Link hid the eye roll from Rhett as they stopped at each couch, testing them out. He never decided on one. 

That day was filled with plenty of uncomfortable silence, and Link had to admit it was probably his own fault. His mind was still on the words that Rhett blurted out the night before. Rhett assured Link it was only the heat of the moment. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if those words came from his mouth as easily as they did from his best friend's. Although, those words meant more to Link, Rhett always tacked on the usual "bro" or "dude" along with them. Link's version would bear more weight because he didn't just love him, he was _in_ love with Rhett. He loved being with him, loved talking to him - loved kissing him. He smiled to himself, it had taken a long time to get where he could admit to himself that he was in love with Rhett. Constantly chalking his feelings up to their special bond as best friends. Rhett had to feel at least a little bit of the same connection Link was feeling, right? Link wasn't crazy!

_No! Stop! He doesn't love you like that. Just friends!_

He rolled out of bed, bare feet touching the cool hardwood floor, already feeling more grounded. He shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for the day, trying his best to push the thoughts about his best friend to the side. 

He went through his morning routine on autopilot and before long he was standing in front of his bedroom mirror fully dressed in a pair of fitted dark dress pants and one of his many polo shirts, hair styled and ready to go, only missing his shoes. He spent more time picking out his socks than anything else, this morning he chose a pair of bright blue ones with R2D2 graphics scattered on them. He always liked dressing a little more distinctive, but most of his usual attire would not hold up in an office environment - hence the socks. This way, he got to keep at least some of his individuality in the slew of well dressed, seemingly unresponsive co-workers and no one really noticed besides a few close friends. 

He went to the kitchen for his usual morning cup of coffee - it should be the perfect temperature by now. Link was nothing if not habitual, always starting the coffee maker in enough time for him to have it ready as he walked out the door.

His phone buzzed from the counter by his keys as he poured his coffee into a thermos. 

**Rhett**

**7:35 am** Mornin' Bo

Link smiled down at the message. _Probably wanting something_ , he thought before typing his reply.

**7:36 am** Morning!  
 **7:36 am** What do you want?

Link winced as he sent the last message, hoping Rhett knew him well enough to know he was only teasing. 

**7:37 am** Now why would I want anything?  
 **7:37 am** Just wanted to tell my best friend to have a good day :)

**7:37 am** Oh thanks  
 **7:38 am** You too :)

  
_Why does he do this to me?_ he asked himself, shaking his head but still smiling widely at the early morning text. He put his phone into his pocket as he walked out the door - coffee in one hand, keys in the other.

\------------

  
"Morning, Link! How was your weekend," Julia asked already sitting at her desk ready to begin her day. 

"Eh," He grunted, shrugging his shoulders toward her as his sat his things down at his own desk. 

He and Julia sat across from each other, she was his first desk-mate and she trained him when he came to this office right after he graduated college. Julia was an attractive women, she was about 5 years older than Link. She sported a shoulder-length hairstyle, and it was a mousy brown color, complimenting her fair complexion. She was full-figured with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. 

She was quiet when Link had first started, only speaking when he asked questions about this or that. Of course, Link had lots of questions so she warmed up to him quickly and they became fast friends. They even had the occasional evening out to cap off an exceptionally tiring week. 

"Try to control your enthusiasm there, buddy," she scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Link giggled, "Sorry. It was okay. Just didn't get much sleep is all." She smiled back at him and he continued, "What about yours?" 

"It was good. Actually, really good," she chimed as she moved her hand swiftly towards Link and smiled ear to ear. Link's eyes focused fast to the diamond ring settled on her third finger. 

"What?!? Oh gosh, Jules. Congratulations! I'm super happy for you." Link walked over to the side of her desk as she jumped up to meet him for a hug, "That's so exciting." 

"Thank you! I'm happy too. I mean, I kind of knew it was coming but... Yeah, I'm getting married." She sighed contently as she sat back down in her desk chair and Link got settled on his side. 

He began checking his Monday e-mails as they chatted about her plans for the wedding. Link knew they had been together a little over two years. She explained that her plans, as of now, were to do an April wedding next year. She wanted it to be small, intimate, since she was not one who was comfortable being in the spotlight. 

Link's mind drifted in between projects and e-mails. He found himself wishing he could be excited about where his future was headed. He couldn't help but feeling a little... stuck. He never had a serious relationship, at least not one serious enough to think about marriage. He only dated a few people and it didn't work out for one reason or the other. Hell, Julia was probably the longest relationship he'd ever had, apart from Rhett, obviously. _Damn! That's kinda sad_ , he thought as he grimaced at the realization. 

He had always assumed he would get married. That's just what you did, especially in the south - finish college, get a good job, get married, have kids. Although he knew he wasn't exactly ready to get married he wondered what it would be like to share his life with someone.

_I share my life with Rhett_.

But, he wasn't even sure what they were anymore to be completely honest. Still, they had been together since first grade, shared everything with each other and he was still the one person Link always felt like he could be himself around. 

_What kind of life is that, though?_ Only surviving on bits and pieces of Rhett. What would happen when Rhett got married? He wouldn't have time for a "best friend" anymore, his wife would be his best friend. Link needed to get on with his life, before Rhett left him in the dust. There was no sense in waiting around for something to happen between them. It was time to move on, right?

"You ready for lunch?" Julia asked, standing next to Link's desk, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm right behind ya," he told her while he gathered up his things before heading to the break room. 

He sat beside Julia a few moments later, she was already eating while Link sat his own leftover lunch in front of him. He made the decision on the way in to ask Julia to set him up on a date before he lost his determination. She had wanted to play match-maker for a while now, so he knew she would be thrilled. 

"So, I was thinking," he began, "Maybe I'm ready for you to set me up on a date. That's if you aren't too busy, of course. With the wedding and all that." She practically squealed at Link, causing several judgy looks from the tables nearby. Link giggled.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" She reached over to touch Link's forearm, "Mmm, I've got to think about who." Putting her finger to her lips. Link pictured her mentally going through a card catalog, like at a library. Running her fingers along the tabs until she found the perfect person. 

Link laughed, "Wait. You've been begging me to let you set me up and you don't even have someone in mind?" mocking shock as he forked his leftover beef stroganoff - which sounded great this morning but not really what he was in the mood for right now. He decided he would only eat enough to make it until he was able to get home. 

"Please, I have plenty to choose from but you need someone special." She chuckled, "What made you change your mind anyway?"

"Well, just guess it's time I found someone... I guess I'm a little lonely," he blushed slightly at his confession. Link didn't like being vulnerable in front of people. But, what else could he say? 'I'm trying to move on from my best friend who I occasionally fool around with and I want to be more than friends but he doesn't. So, it's time I get past it.' Link shivered at the thought of saying that aloud. 

"Lonely? I thought you had Rhett though. I mean, I know it's not like _that_ but y'all are real close, right?" She looked concerned suddenly, her brown eyes glued to Link's, her eyebrows threaded together. 

"Oh yeah. He's my best friend. Things have just been..." Link was careful to choose his next words, "I don't know, I guess i feel a little childish still holding on to a friendship that..." He trailed off, not really sure how to put his feelings into words. "Isn't it time I grew up?"

She shook her head, "Listen, Link. I would give anything to have a friend like you have in Rhett. I have always had trouble making friends - mainly because a lot of girls are bitches, but I digress." She joked, shifting in her seat so she faced him and continued, "I couldn't even tell you my friends from grade school. You're lucky. I would hold on to that if I were you." 

Link smiled, and had trouble picturing Julia not making many friends, she was always so sweet, almost motherly. That was a big reason he adored her. She felt a little like an older sister that Link could confide in. He never had siblings growing up and Rhett was the closest thing to a brother, but coming right out of college and meeting Julia was a Godsend. His nerves almost ate him alive when he first graduated. Anxious about everything. About starting a real job. About being an adult. It was scary and thankfully, Julia was always understanding. 

She had made him feel better about their relationship. He knew what he and Rhett had was special - always has been - like two halves of a whole person that somehow managed to find each other in this great big world. Now, thanks to Julia, he felt better about their relationship, regardless of what they called it. 

"Thanks, Julia. That means a lot," Link replied.

"I'm still setting you up though," She quickly added. 

\------------

By the end of the day, Julia was convinced that she had the perfect girl for Link. She told him she was going check with her to make sure she was up for it and text Link later. He was excited, genuinely excited about something that the future could hold. Even though it may not lead to anything, it felt good trying something new, getting out of his comfort zone. 

When he got settled in his car, his phone beeped. _Surely that's not Julia already_ , he let out an audible laugh as he fished it from out of his pocket. 

**Rhett**

**4:34 pm** Hey  
 **4:34 pm** Wanna get pizza tonight?

Link sighed as he stared at the screen. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Rhett, he did, more than he would care to admit. But, he couldn't ignore the fact that every time they were together, something just came over him. All he could hear was Rhett's breathy moans, Rhett whispering Link's name against his flushed skin, and his fingertips running through Link's shaggy hair. And since this past Friday, he had new things occupying his mind, like the way his raspy voice sounded as he muttered the words Link wished he could say himself. 

If he were stronger, maybe he could tell Rhett no. That they needed to be friends and nothing more - that they didn't need to go down this road. They were already in dangerous territory. 

But even though he knew it would end in heartbreak, he was thankful for their relationship and the special shape that it took. He allowed himself to be weak, he needed to be encircled by Rhett's arms and silently told that he was enough, that he was loved. 

All of the determination he conjured up that day flew out the window, as he sent his reply. 

**4:36 pm** Sounds great :)

**4:36 pm** Be over in 30

**4:37 pm** Ok

"Here we go again," he said as he pulled from the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Right on the Edge

Link made it home in time to change into something more comfy and pick up a little around the house. A rush of excitement washed over him when he heard the door open and a "knock, knock" called out. 

Rhett walked into the living room from the foyer, "Hey, buddyroll," he teased pushing the pizza boxes into Link's hands and headed to the kitchen with a six pack of beer. 

"Someone's in a good mood," Link said as he made room on the coffee table for the food. 

"I'm about to eat , of course I'm in a good mood," he bellowed from the kitchen. He came back through the doorway, practically skipping, with two beers in his hands, "So, how was your day?" 

They ate together and talked, easily filling the sparse silence. They sat close on the large couch, knees touching and an occasional brush against the other's shoulder. Somehow, no matter how big of a space, they always searched for each other's touch. When Rhett finished his pizza he sat back against the couch, stretching his arm across the back of it, brushing over Link's back as he did so.

Each touch sent goosebumps up Link's back. Link wondered when that would go away, surely he wouldn't always feel this way. Or will he spend the rest of his life chasing the butterflies from his stomach whenever Rhett was around?

"You wanna watch a movie?" Link asked, making his way off the couch to distance himself from Rhett, trying to get his body's reaction under control.

"Sure," Rhett replied

"Kill Bill?" Link held up the disc up for Rhett to see. Rhett nodded in approval. 

Link got the movie put in and grabbed the remote to the DVD player. He sat back down on the couch — this time farther away from Rhett. Link's resolve to be strong was slowly chipping away with every touch from the taller man. _Get it together, Neal._

He didn't dare look at Rhett to see his reaction to Link's change in seating but he felt it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, Rhett's stare palpable in the quiet room. He nervously fidgeted with the remote to play the movie and finally sat it back down on the coffee table, before getting comfortable in his seat. He felt the couch move slightly. 

_No! Please don't,_ he thought as he glanced over to Rhett's end of the sofa. Thankfully, he only scooted down into the couch more, one of his long legs stretched in front of him and the other on the edge of the coffee table. His eyes fixed on the screen as he took a long drink of his beer, his throat moving as he swallowed. Link held his stare a bit too long, Rhett turned to look at him, obviously aware of Link's gaze. He jerked his head back to the movie, coughing a few times and clumsily reaching for his beer but knocking it over onto the pizza boxes. Link jumped to stop it from completely emptying. By the time he picked it back up, Rhett was next to him with a towel. Link must have missed him going into the kitchen. 

"I got it," Rhett said as he put the towel down and started to dry up the liquid. A blush quickly making it's way up his neck and to his cheeks. _Shit!_

"Sorry," he croaked, his voice coming out raspy, his throat suddenly dry. 

Rhett only shrugged as he took the towel into the kitchen. He came back into the living room, smirking at the shorter man as he sat down, to Link's surprise, on the other side of the couch. A pang of sadness crept into Link's mind, subconsciously hoping he would sit closer. _You make no sense. You're the one who moved..._ he silently scolded himself. 

He didn't have time to finish the thought before Rhett's head was on his lap, his feet draped over the arm of the couch. Link looked down at Rhett, a smug grin spreading across his bearded face, rounding his cheeks in the cutest way. 

"Really, dude." Link huffed but unable to hide the smile in his voice, looking down at Rhett who only turned on his side and grunted a "What?" 

_You're killing me, Rhett,_ he shook his head as he looked back at the TV. He had to fight the urge to lace his fingers through Rhett's short curls and instead he rested his hand on his side. He felt his lungs fill with air with each breath that he took. Link immediately felt Rhett's calmness transferring into his own body. 

They sat watching the movie peacefully but eventually Link had to go to the bathroom. "Watch out I gotta pee," he said as he nudged Rhett's head from his lap. 

When Link returned, Rhett sat at the far end of the couch again. Link bounced over to his side and chimed, "My turn." Laughing as he put his head on Rhett's lap and stretched his legs out to the other side. 

Rhett groaned but instantly put his hand along LInk's stomach. He laid on his back and turned his head to face the TV. After a few minutes, Link felt Rhett gently petting his hair. He smiled, "You gonna put me to sleep if you start doing that," Link joked. But Rhett continued, only letting out a small chuckle. Link closed his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the feeling of their closeness. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, nudging him out of his relaxed state. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, quickly resting his head back on Rhett's leg. 

**Julia**

**6:52 pm** I talked to her!

**6:53 pm** She is super excited to hear from you :)

**6:53 pm** Her name is Anna 555-4823

**6:54 pm** Great! Thanks

Link sat the phone back down on the table. "What was that?" Rhett asked, looking down at Link.

_Should I tell him?_ But he didn't give himself enough time to ponder over the question. "Uh, nothing." Link replied, sinking deeper into the couch, "By the way Julia got engaged this weekend." Link talked about his work friend a lot to Rhett and although they had never met, they knew enough about each other from their mutual friend. 

"No way! That's great," Rhett stared at the TV, noncommittal, as Link looked up at him from his lap. "Bet she's excited."

"Yeah," Link said turning his gaze back to the movie. Rhett still stroking his hair as they settled into comfortable silence. 

Link's phone buzzed again, he tilted his head and saw it was from Julia. They hardly ever texted each other so Link was willing to bet it was just a "You're welcome" message. 

Rhett stopped rubbing his hair, "Who's Anna?" he asked in a low voice. Link moved his head to face Rhett, who was looking down at him, his face neutral. 

"Oh, uh Jules is going to set me up with someone, Anna is a friend of hers." Link explained, hesitantly, but tried to keep it nonchalant. He watched Rhett's whole demeanor change, he tensed up under Link with a flash of a frown formed on his face then quickly changing to neutral again. He kept his eyes on the TV, "Oh." 

Link was a little taken aback. Why did Rhett seem upset? "What," he asked, still looking up from Rhett's lap. He could see his jaw clench, the muscles on the side of his face underneath his short beard, a tell-tale sign that his friend wasn't happy for him like he hoped. 

"Nothing," Rhett shrugged, "Just - you hate blind dates. I'm surprised she talked you into it is all." 

Link sat up and turned to Rhett his eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Well, she didn't really talk me into it. I asked her today of she would mind setting me up with someone." Rhett's expression turned to shock, and Link couldn't understand why Rhett was acting like this. All over a stupid blind date that probably wouldn't even go anywhere. 

"Why?" He noticed the bite in Rhett's voice and winced at the word.

"What do you mean why? I just think it's time I found someone, get out there, you know?" He was trying his best to make it sound like no big deal and added jokingly, "I mean you're the only person I spend time with." He immediately regretted it, seeing Rhett's wounded expression at Link's words.

He scoffed, "And, that's a bad thing?" 

"Oh, gosh! You know I didn't mean it like that. Stop being childish." Link replied, equally snarky.

He got up from his position on the couch, needing to move, he had never been good at confrontation. Especially with Rhett - especially when he couldn't see how he did anything wrong. He carried the boxes into the kitchen. 

Rhett followed. He was standing in the doorway, between the two rooms arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not being childish, but it's not like you've mentioned any of this to me."

Link was busying himself with putting the leftovers up, "I'm sorry, was I supposed to ask for your permission?" He hastily finished bagging the pizza and put it into the fridge, grabbing himself another beer. 

"Well, no but... but you're acting like you don't want me to find out or something." Rhett said, raising his voice, making Link's face grow hot - his whole body hot and he was desperately trying to control his temper before he said something he couldn't take back. He abandoned his beer on the counter and walked past Rhett in the doorway, having to nudge him out of the way in order to do so. 

"I wasn't keeping it from you. Shit, we just talked about it at lunch. Why is this bothering you so much?" Link grumbled, stopping the movie and started putting it away, they were obviously done with this portion of the night. 

"I don't know!" He hesitated, "I — I didn't think you were ready to settle down." 

Link could feel his blood boiling and his emotions were getting harder to control. Before he even thought about the words, they spilled from his mouth. "Well, maybe I'm tired of settling for just being your little fuck-toy all the time." Link crossed his arms across his chest, squaring up to Rhett from across the room. Link could see his shoulders soften. _Shit! Why did I say that._ After a moment he mumbled, slightly ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry. That was outta line." 

The room fell silent, tense air weighing between them. Both unsure how to continue. 

"Is this about the other night?" Rhett asked timidly.

Link breathed a exhausted sigh out, turning back around to continue with what he was doing. _Of course it's about that_ , he thought, _I'm so sick of feeling this way about you and knowing you will never feel the same._ He felt his eyes stinging but willed the tears not to come. He desperately wanted to blurt everything out but knowing he would never be able to. 

"Man, I told you..." Rhett started but Link interrupted him. 

"Yeah, you've made that perfectly clear, Rhett." Link never looked up from the top of the TV, his hands stilled - forgetting they were supposed to be staying busy. _I can't do this now._

"Link..." Rhett whispered. Link could feel him closer this time, voice softer as he spoke. But, he didn't have the courage to turn around, afraid if he did, Rhett would be able to see right through him, like always. 

"Let's just call it a night," Link exhaled, lifting his head to face the wall.

"No, I'm not leaving. You know we don't do that." Rhett said, frankly. Link knew he was right. One of the reasons their friendship had lasted this long was their unspoken rule of never leaving a fight unresolved. 

After gathering himself, and he felt like the tears wouldn't come spilling from his eyes when he met Rhett's gaze, he turned around. Walking to the couch sitting on one end and then gesturing for Rhett to sit at the other. "Look, Julia told me her news today and it just got me to thinking. You know, about the future, about... It's not that I'm not happy where I am now but isn't the point of all this, of life... to grow." He made broad gesture with his hand before continuing, "I just feel kinda stuck, Rhett." He sat back on the couch, flopping his hands on his thighs.

Rhett was looking at the floor as he spoke, "I get that. I over reacted. I'm sorry. But, you know you can talk to me about this stuff. Shit, do you have any idea how much you helped me after..." His voice faltered and he cleared his throat. Even after all this time, Rhett still couldn't talk about Charlie. He continued, "Just by letting me talk it out with you?" Link brought his eyes up to meet Rhett's who was searching his friend's face for understanding, "I'm here, Bo, for anything. I hope you know that." 

"Thanks," Link was genuinely grateful for what Rhett said. While he couldn't disclose it all to Rhett (for obvious reasons) maybe he would feel better talking about some of it. 

"And about that 'fuck-toy' remark," Rhett started. Link blushed and held his hands up to Rhett, palms facing him in surrender, "That was a horrible thing to say, I'm sorry. I know that's not what that is, I was angry." He meant it and hoped Rhett would accept his apology. 

Rhett nodded, "You know you just say the word and we won't do that anymore. Communication, remember?" Rhett looked back at Link knowingly, referring to the most important rule they had established early on. 

Link nodded. - that's all he could do. Now realizing the fact that he was breaking that very rule right now. But what could he do? 

He felt as if he was on the side of a cliff with Rhett's love at the bottom scattered amongst jagged rocks and merciless ocean waves crashing all around him. He sat right on the edge every time he was with Rhett and he knew it would kill him if he fell. 

So, why did he feel the overwhelming urge to jump? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little on the long side :) Sorry I don't know how to stop sometimes

Friday had come too soon. 

Link talked to Anna, he ended up calling her the day after getting her number. They had met for coffee around lunch on Wednesday. Link thought it went well - as well as a blind date could go. Lots of small talk and awkward silence before Link asked her for an official date for Friday night, she had agreed and seemed excited. 

Link was - happy? He felt like he should be, anyway. She was gorgeous by anyone's standards. Blonde hair, long and wavy, petite frame, kind of on the short side compared to Link. Blue eyes set off by the light brown freckles that was spread across her nose and cheeks. 

She was nice too, at least she was the half hour they spent together. She worked as a paralegal at a law firm not far from where Link's office building was. Only child, like Link, but didn't grow up in as small of a town as Buies Creek. She was raised in Durham then moved to Raleigh after graduating college. They had a lot in common, but Link still found himself dreading the date.

He was now standing inside of his too small closet trying to decide on what to wear. Everything he picked out seemed either too casual or too dressy. He huffed and walked back into the bedroom, still undecided. He picked up his phone and debated on calling Rhett to get his input. Honestly, he just wanted to hear his best friends voice, ready with words of encouragement to calm his anxious mind. 

Rhett had softened a little to the idea of Link dating someone. Link thought maybe how things had ended with him and Charlie had something to do with the way Rhett had reacted the other night, even though he would never admit to it. It was still very hard for him to trust someone new. He hadn't been in a serious relationship since. And, maybe he had a hard time trusting Anna, afraid that she would do the same to Link. 

Before consciously making the decision, the phone was pressed to his ear, listening to the steady ring on the other end. No answer. Dammit. Link sprawled across the bed, his feet still touching the ground, staring up at the ceiling. 

His phone buzzed beside him. He glanced over, it was a message from Rhett. 

**Rhett**

**5:54 pm** Hey! I'm in the warehouse at work. 

**5:54 pm** Bad reception. What's up?

**5:55 pm** Just trying to decide what to wear.

**5:56 pm** Sorry. I didn't know you were working late tonight.

**5:57 pm** No problem 

**5:57 pm** Wear that light blue button up shirt

**5:58 pm** Brings out your eyes :) she won't be able to resist you

**5:58 pm** Ok

**5:58 pm** Thanks :)

**5:59 pm** You'll have fun. Relax okay

**5:59 pm** Call me after and let me know how it goes

**5:59 pm** Ok! Thanks again

Link pulled himself up, knowing he would have to get ready soon if he wanted to make it to the restaurant in time. Anna had suggested that they drive separately, it had seemed odd to Link but he agreed. 

He went to his closet to pull out the shirt that Rhett suggested he wear and a pair of black jeans. He opted to leave it untucked. He looked in the mirror, Rhett had been right, it did make his eyes pop. The ladies always loved his eyes. Link smiled, feeling a bit more confident than before. 

His hands were extra shaky on the drive over. To be honest, he couldn't pinpoint why he was so nervous, but his mind was in overdrive tonight. He pulled into a parking spot, parked a little ways from the restaurant so he could get his anxious energy out with a walk before going inside. 

"Okay, it's just a date. It's gonna go great." he gave himself a mini pep-talk as he hopped out of the car and headed toward the restaurant.

* * *

Link stood beside Anna's car, the air outside cooler than what he thought it would be tonight, he wished he had thought to bring a jacket. 

His phone rang in his pocket as they were hugging goodbye. Link silenced it without checking to see who it was. 

They chatted for a few more minutes, said their final goodbyes and parted ways. Anna climbing into her car and Link headed down the street for his. The sidewalk was busy tonight and Link shoved his hands deep into his pocket and kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. He had survived, he knew he would and it had gone pretty well, he thought. 

As he was reflecting on the night, he felt his phone vibrate again. He stopped, fishing it from his pocket almost getting run over by a couple following him a little too closely. 

_Rhett_. He smiled, excitedly answering the phone. "Hey you," he chimed. 

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" he asked, and Link sighed hearing the timbre in his friends voice, letting out a long breath that he very well may have been holding the entire night. 

"It was good, I guess."

"You guess? That bad huh?" Rhett teased, a low chuckle reverberating through the phone, Link pictured his cheeks rounding as he laughed and his whole hand stroking his beard like he liked to do.

_It wasn't bad, it just wasn't you_. He confessed silently. "Uh, nah. It went pretty good. You wanna come over? I'm almost to my car now, should be home in 'bout twenty minutes," He blurted out, his words running together. 

"Course, uh, yeah." Rhett sounding surprised, understandably so since Link wasn't usually the one to initiate these things. But, Link had an overwhelming night - an overwhelming week actually. It was all weighing heavy on his mind and he really needed to be near Rhett. He was the only thing that could help Link when he felt this way - the only one that could fix him. "I'll see you in twenty. Be safe."

"You, too." Link hung up the phone, already making it to his car while he had talked to Rhett. He unlocked his car and climbed in. 

He was shamefully giddy on the way home. Shouldn't he have been more excited about a date with a beautiful girl rather than hanging out with his best friend?

He pushed the question out of his mind like he always did, burying it down. It would resurface later, he knew, and he would have plenty of time to wallow later tonight after Rhett left. 

He pulled into the driveway, Rhett had beaten him to his house and he was sitting on the front steps in the bright beam of Link's headlights. A wide smile spread across his face before Link killed the switch and he disappeared from view. 

Link got out of the car, quickly making his way around the front and Rhett met him standing up to face each other. "See, I knew you'd look great in that shirt."

Link beamed and rushed over into Rhett's arms. Rhett quickly wrapped his arms around Link and he felt his breath on top of his head as he sighed into Link's hair. "Was it that bad?" He asked, sounding more concerned than amused but feigned a laugh anyway.

Link shook his head, still buried into Rhett's chest, "No, just missed you." He made a mental note to get better control of his emotions tonight before he let something slip out. 

"Well, I missed you too, Bo." Rhett whispered, "Come on. Let's go inside." 

They talked a little about the date as they walked inside, both shedding their shoes at the door. Link wasn't really wanting to discuss it but still answering Rhett's questions. All while making his way down the hallway to Link's room. He was far too tired to pretend like this wasn't what he wanted when he had asked Rhett to come over. It was pointless. 

Rhett made his way into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Link in the doorway. He hadn't turned his light on but the moon was especially bright tonight and it shone through the window lighting up the dark room with a soft white glow. 

All felt right in the world when he was with Rhett, this was his favorite place to be. No doubt in his mind that this was exactly where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, regardless of what they defined their relationship as - friends, friends with benefits, lovers. His breath hitched at the last word, knowing it would never be but enjoyed the thought, nonetheless. 

His eyes met Rhett's from across the room, he smiled softly and asked, "You okay?" Link nodded, returning the smile. 

In only a few strides, Link closed the distance between them, Rhett looking up at him. _Nice change in perspective,_ he thought. 

He cupped his cheek, looking into those green eyes that made him crumble. He crashed their lips together, Rhett's hands fervently searching for a place to rest them. They settled on Link's slim hips, lifting the hem of his shirt, to caress his skin. 

Their tongues moved together, rolling one over the other, hot breath spilling into each other's mouth. Link broke the kiss and Rhett quickly lurched forward, trapping Link's bottom lip between his teeth. Unable to stifle the moan as his hand moved to lace his fingers through the seated man's hair, pulling just slightly. 

Rhett moved his mouth to Link's neck, sucking and nipping, causing the fire in Link's gut to burn hotter. Link, once again, broke contact pulling Rhett's shirt roughly over his head and tossing it onto the floor beside his feet. Link leaned forward, pushing him onto his back, Link putting his knees on either side of Rhett's hips, as he climbed on top of him. Running his hands down Rhett's chest, feeling every dip and rise of his toned body. 

Link rolled his hips on top of Rhett, feeling his cock straining against his jeans. He bent down, licking his way into Rhett's mouth again, hungrily pushing him into the bed. Rhett's hands pulled on the back of Link's shirt, eager for the skin to skin contact. Link sat up and obliged to Rhett's silent plea and peeled his shirt off his torso. 

As his hands explored Rhett's exposed chest, he thrusted his hips again, begging for some friction to relieve his aching cock. His hands slipped between the two already sweaty bodies, groping at Rhett's erection through his pants. 

"Fuck, Link. Please," he begged, rutting up against Link's hand. 

Link stood back up off the bed, promising himself to take his time, just to drive Rhett a little crazy. He hooked his fingers under Rhett's pants and underwear and pulled them down his long legs. Link took a moment to gaze at him like this, naked and vulnerable, biting back the need to tell Rhett how unbelievably sexy he looked. Instead, he got on the floor in between Rhett's knees and eagerly stroked him before taking his shaft into his waiting mouth. 

This had quickly became one of Link's favorite parts of their arrangement. Being the thing that made Rhett absolutely loose his mind and come undone under Link's mouth. He glanced up to Rhett, looking through his long lashes. He was now propped up on his hands outstretched behind him, Link knowing how much he liked watching him give head. 

Rhett's fingers found their way to Link's dark hair, guiding Link's mouth exactly where he needed it to be. Link had prided himself on how well he sucked dick, more specifically, how well he sucked Rhett's dick. Rhett's fingers disappeared from his hair and Link felt a nudge at his hand that was gripping Rhett's thigh, "Link." He whispered. 

Link pulled back from Rhett, looking up with a frown on his face from how empty his mouth felt. Rhett didn't speak, instead he pulled Link's face up and planted a soft kiss on his swollen lips, just as heated as the ones shared before but almost... tender.

"Let me take care of you," He husked as he ghosted his lips across Link's. 

_Fuck! Does he have any idea..._

Rhett pulled him into a standing position and turned around, switching positions so Link's back was facing the bed. They kissed passionately while Rhett's fingers fumbled with Link's belt. 

Link chuckled as Rhett huffed and broke their kiss, looking down to better see what he was doing. He quietly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, while Link drank the sight of Rhett in; brows furrowed in concentration but his eyes still aching to see more of Link's body, face flushed scarlet. He looked absolutely delicious. 

Link realized Rhett was looking back at him now, one side of his mouth turned up into a smile, "Lay back." He instructed and Link obliged without hesitation. Rhett slid his pants and boxers off, stoking the fire that had settled in Link's belly and was only burning brighter. 

He felt fingertips pressed lightly against the inside of his thighs then wet kisses followed in line. He looked up from the bed, Rhett's messy blond hair between his thighs, still teasing, as his erection laid needy against his stomach. Rhett's hand finally made its way up his thigh, ending around his cock, squeezing firmly. Link's head thudded against the bed and he whimpered at the much needed attention he was receiving.

"Please, Rhett." he begged.

Finally Rhett took him into his mouth, groaning around Link's cock. "Oh, fuck yes!" Rhett quickly found a rhythm, Link swore Rhett had a meter on him, detecting when he was almost over the edge and able to back off enough to pull him from it. Link was lost in a fit of ecstasy, his whole body racked with pleasure. 

Rhett backed off, Link's hips moved almost involuntarily, searching for the warmth of Rhett's mouth. He climbed over top of Link and nestled on his left side. Link blinked up at him, his pupils black with desire. 

Rhett's hand traveled along his thigh, bringing it up and bending it to expose more of Link. He trailed his fingers across Link's jawline, finding his mouth. Link took his fingers in, sucking them hungrily, wishing it was Rhett's cock. Rhett withdrew them, now slick with Link's saliva. He groaned, "Damn that mouth, Link." He said, bringing their lips together. His fingers slipped between the cleft of his ass and Link moaned deep in his throat. 

"This okay?" He asked, staring intently at Link, watching his reaction. _Fuck yes!_ Link couldn't believe Rhett was taking him in this way. He had finger fucked himself more times than he could count to this very scenario. He never had the courage to ask that of Rhett but he always wanted Rhett to take him fully, to make him his and only his.

Link nodded, not able to put into words the need for Rhett to continue. Slowly - deliberately, Rhett's soft fingertip grazed the tight ring of muscle as Rhett spread the moisture from Link's mouth around his hole. 

Rhett nibbled along Link's neck and shoulder whispering filthy words against his flushed skin. He was so close already, just the thought of Rhett being inside him was enough to make his cock leak against his stomach. 

"Yes, Rhett. Right there," he praised Rhett as he pushed further into him. He was loosening up nicely and wanted more - needed more, but afraid to utter the words to push Rhett. Instead, he matched Rhett's rhythm and met his finger with each thrust. Almost like Link said the words aloud, Rhett questioned thoughtfully, "More?" 

Link's filter dissolved at the question, "Yes, please. More, Rhett. Fuck!" Link moaned, words turning into lustful shutters as Rhett added a finger. Link's fist dug into the sheets beside him, his whole body burning with pure desire. 

"Come for me, baby." Rhett grunted into his ear, then flicking his tongue, tormenting him with a slow lick up his neck. The pet name sounded like music to Link's ears and he felt his muscles tremble over his entire body. Rhett curled his fingers just right, racking them against Link's prostate, bringing him to orgasm. 

Swears spilled from Link's mouth as he came hard, warmth spreading across his lower stomach.

"Damn," Rhett muttered as Link crashed down from his high, his limbs feeling weightless. He blinked lazily at Rhett and smirked before regaining composure. He pushed Rhett back onto the bed, from where he was propped up on his elbows, "Your turn." 

In one motion he was on his knees in front of Rhett once again, bending over to take Rhett into his mouth. His stomach still sticky with his own mess but that only drove him deeper into his lust fueled state. Wanting to make Rhett feel as good as he just did - the need to see him come outweighing all rational thought. 

He sunk down onto his length, savoring every inch of him. Rhett's moans triggering Link to push him deeper. His cock hitting the back of Link's throat but he pushed past the resistance. 

"Oh fuck, baby." Rhett murmured praise as Link swallowed around his member, pulling more dirty utterances out of the man above him. Rhett's big hands pulled up to card through Link's hair, pushing him to go deeper. Link groaned around his dick and Rhett's muscles began to spasm as he neared his climax. 

Rhett, always in control it seemed, released his head and husked, "I'm gonna come." Giving Link the opportunity to back off, but when he didn't Rhett's hand flew to his head again, holding him there. Link desperately wanting Rhett's come to spill into his mouth, wanting to taste him. 

Rhett tugged on his hair, hard and kept Link's head on his shaft as he started coming into Link's throat. He felt the warm liquid filling him up and he swallowed all Rhett gave him. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, side by side, pleasantly exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the story so far! I look forward to reading everyone's comments!


	9. Stay?

They laid together a tangled mess, sprawled across the bed. Link had dozed off early on, cuddled against Rhett's warm body. He was stirred awake by Rhett shifting out from under him. Groggily, he mumbled, "Where're you going?" 

Rhett chuckled, low and breathy. "Sorry," he said as he froze under Link's question. Link held him a little tighter but Rhett tried to peel him off, "Gotta get you cleaned up, Bo." 

"I don't mind, really." Link didn't want to be alone, not tonight. Not after the most perfect night they had shared. 

"Link," his voice was careful. He doesn't want to hurt your feeling but he doesn't want to stay. Link sighed heavy but pulled away from Rhett, already aching at the loneliness he felt settling in for the night. Rhett sat on the edge of the bed, stayed there for a moment, only breathing soft inhales and exhales. Did he change his mind?

Those feelings of hope squashed as Rhett got up slipping into his underwear and pants, making his way to the bathroom. Link was silent, then he realized he was still naked on top of the cover. He too got up to slipped into his own boxers. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he got some tissues and started trying to clean himself off the best he could. Not making much progress, he regretfully pulled himself up and walked into the bathroom. 

Rhett stood in front of the sink, wetting down a washcloth. He looked perfect - his toned back, tan and freckled, tight fitting jeans sitting on his hips in just the right way, revieling the tiniest sliver of black underwear. Link's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips at the sight of him. 

"Hey," Rhett caught his attention in the mirror, "I was gonna bring this out to you." Turning around, he spread it out over his hand and gently started to wipe down Link's stomach and chest. His eyes staring holes through Link. Link pulled away, blinking up at him. He took the rag away from Rhett, turning back into the bedroom. The damp rag felt good against his still heated stomach but did nothing to brighten his sour mood.

How could someone make you feel so full of life and empty all at the same time? Link hung his head as he walked over to the bed. You're pouting again. Stop!

Link pulled the covers back and laid on his side, watching Rhett come from the bathroom, gathering his shirt from the floor and slipping it over his mussed hair. He looked at Link and grimaced at his sad face, sighing, rubbing the back of his neck, "How 'bout I stay 'til you fall asleep?"

That still disappointed Link, but he was willing to take whatever Rhett gave him, so he nodded. 

Rhett climbed in on the side opposite of Link after switching the bathroom light off, laying on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around Link, allowing Link to nuzzle up under his chin. Nothing was said. Link knew Rhett was doing this out of pity - more obligation than anything. But, Link had gotten good at pretending, this was just something else to get him through the night. He sighed into Rhett's chest, soaking in the feeling of Rhett's strong arms around him. 

Sleep took Link swiftly, whisking him away from the harsh reality and instead filling him with hopeful dreams. Link counted on remembering the dreams of them being together. The simple everyday things that when done with Rhett got ten times better; waking up in his arms, walking down the sidewalk with their fingers interlocked, sharing glances and smiles across a crowded room. He would cling to those memories during the nights when he and Rhett couldn't be together. 

He woke the next morning, his bed empty once again. The warmth that had enveloped it last night was now a cold imprint of Rhett's body. A memory. He could still smell him, every intake of air laced with remnants of his scent - so distinctly Rhett. 

Link rolled over to his bedside table, wanting to check the time. He laid his head back on his pillow, content to waste a little time before getting up. He heard what sounded like footsteps in the hallway and he sat up in bed. Rhett came into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hands, smiling at Link. 

"Morning."

"Hey, " Link couldn't wipe the smile from his face as Rhett walked over to the bed and handed Link the coffee cup. "What're you doing here?" He asked as he took the cup from Rhett, wrapping both hands around it, letting the warmth spread through him. 

He stayed.

"You had a death grip on me last night. I was pretty tired too, though." Rhett replied sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand nudging Link's leg under the covers, teasing him. 

Link sipped his hot coffee, staring at Rhett. Not wanting it to end, "You wanna do something today?" He blurted out.

"What did you have in mind?"

Link shrugged. I just want to be with you. 

Rhett thought for a moment, "I do still need a new couch. If you would wanna help me with that?"

Link nodded, "That's fine. You need to change and stuff?" 

Rhett looked down at the clothes that he wore last night - all night apparently. "Yeah, I'll go home right quick and change. I'll pick you up in what, thirty? We could grab some breakfast before we go." 

"Okay," Link was beaming at this point. Not only did Rhett spend the night, but Link was going to get to spend the whole day with him. 

He had gotten a shower and dressed in some comfortable jeans and a plain t-shirt. He checked the time when he was completely ready - Rhett should be another five minutes or so. He made it down the hallway into the foyer, retrieving his wallet and keys and making sure he had his phone. His head twisted toward the door when he heard the familiar sound of Rhett's truck horn. 

* * *

The day was spent in effortless conversation, laughs and some heavy lifting. Rhett had settled on a dark grey sectional that came in two pieces. They loaded it into the back of Rhett's truck, barely fitting both sections in. It was Link's own fault, he had to admit, the delivery charge was outrageous and he convinced Rhett they could do it. No problem. 

After a lot of heaving, strained muscles and a few hot tempered arguments the couch was finally inside Rhett's house. Although, so was the old couch, which would need to be moved in order for Rhett's massive new one to even fit in the living room. 

"What the crap, Rhett," Link panted after pushing in the second piece through the wide frame of the living room. The couch still setting on it's side in the now cramped room, "Why wouldn't you already have the old couch out?" 

"Well, I didn't know if we would find one today. Plus I figured they could deliver it tomorrow and I would have time to move it before then." He replied, eyeing Link, teasingly daring him to say something else. 

"Well, excuse me for saving you some money," He quipped. Even though it had been a pain in the ass moving, loosing two hundred bucks was much more painful in Link's book. 

Rhett let out a belly laugh, tilting his head back as the sound echoed into the room. "Here, lemme get us a drink. We can take a break then move the old one out." Link huffed but agreed, walking around the haphazard array of couches in the room. Link sat on the old couch, right beside the arm, his shoulder already a little sore as he rubbed it, trying to stretch it out. 

Rhett walked into the room with two bottles of water, tossing Link one as he maneuvered himself around the furniture. Having been sweaty for most of the day, the condensation already on the outside of the bottle felt good to his hot skin. He nodded a 'thank you' to Rhett as he uncapped the bottle and took a drink. 

Rhett took his seat - right beside Link, propped up against the arm of the couch. His breath hitched, and not for the first time today, as he felt the weight of Rhett's leg rest on top of his own. 

"Seriously. There's a whole couch to sit on," hoping the crack in his voice wouldn't give too much away. He scooted over just slightly, not exactly being bothered by the closeness but he felt like he was obligated to be. 

Rhett just shrugged with the corner of his mouth hitching up the slightest bit. He took a big gulp of his water. 

Link's body was suddenly filled with tension, the earlier easy conversations not coming as smoothly anymore. Link searched his brain for something to talk about. 

Rhett asked casually, "So, are you gonna ask that girl out again?" 

Link hadn't given it much thought since the evening before. He had a good time with her and they had a lot in common. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I don't know, honestly." Link shuffled in his seat. 

Rhett hummed in reply as he got up and stood in front of the couch, looking around the room, seemingly trying to find the best way to maneuver the old couch out of the room. 

"Probably. I feel like we connected." Link shrugged trying to make eye contact with Rhett but failing miserably. 

"That sounds more like a question than a statement." He said in a teasing voice but there was an edge to the comment that made Link wince. Link opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say but it seemed like Rhett didn't care either way so Link just dropped it. 

"Let's finish up. I'm ready to go home." he got up, taking his empty bottle into the kitchen to throw it into the trash. "You've worn me out today," He joked.

Rhett chuckled, he sounded unusually close and when Link turned around from the trash can, the taller man was toe to toe with Link hovering over him. Link's face blushed at the sudden closeness and the intense stare that Rhett was giving him. "Uh, sorry." he managed to squeak out before moving out of his way, seeing the grin plastered on Rhett's face and he practically running back to the living room. 

What the hell was that?

* * *

Link made it through his door, laying his keys on the table beside the door, the air in his lungs breathing a sigh of relief. Rhett had offered to drive Link home, almost begged. But, it was only a few blocks and Link claimed the cool evening air would be refreshing.

Honestly, Link needed to get away from Rhett's presence. He made it almost impossible to concentrate on his own words and actions, especially after they made it into his house, when Rhett seized every opportunity to get as close as possible to Link. 

Rhett had been unusually touchy after getting home. He kept hugging him, trying to start a scuffle with him and even trying to give him a shoulder massage for Link's sore muscles. Which normally Link would have loved. He would have soaked up the touches, saved them in his memory.

Link wasn't sure if Rhett had always been like that or if he was just reading too much into it with everything that had happened last night. It had been perfect but Link found himself knowing that they couldn't do that anymore. If they did, Link wouldn't be able to control himself. As much as he loved spending time with Rhett, it was starting to become exhausting, always trying to keep his feelings in check. Making sure a stare didn't linger too long, choosing his words carefully so something didn't slip out. It was especially hard when Rhett got into a mood like he did tonight. 

The walk home had cleared his head and he decided to go out with Anna again. It was time. Regardless of how he felt when he was with Rhett, the feeling would never be reciprocated, not in the way that Link wanted. And, Link deserved someone who loved him. 

Would he ever love anyone as much as he loves Rhett? That question plagued him. The pain of loving a person who would never love you back - Link wasn't sure he could do that to someone. He carried that burden and although Rhett didn't know what he was doing to Link, Link couldn't knowingly put someone through that. 

"Ugh! Why is this so damn hard?" he asked to no one except the empty room, only met with silence. 

Just ask her out again. You aren't marrying the girl. It's a second date. He felt like he needed to at least see where it goes, right? He owed himself - and Anna that much. 

The constant turning of the wheels in his mind had drained him. After a quick shower, he sat down on his couch, staring at Anna's contact number, debating with himself.

He reached a decision when his finger hit the call button and he heard the drone of the rings on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. I Can't Do It

Over the next few weeks Link and Anna were spending more time together, meeting for lunch and coffee here and there. She'd even invited him back to her place after dinner one night. They ended up making out on her couch but nothing progressed farther than that. 

Link wasn't sure why but he felt like there was no spark between them. It was nice but he felt as though he was simply going through the motions. The conversations were good though, he held out hope that the rest would come the better they got to know each other. 

He and Rhett didn't really discuss it but when Link and Anna went on their third official date, they stopped their arrangement. Both of them knew where the line was and they decided to stay on the right side of it, no matter how hard it was for Link sometimes. They hadn't decided to be exclusive yet but Link didn't want to do anything to hurt Anna or jeopardize their future together, if there was one. 

It was Friday and Link and Anna had pretty regular dates but she had plans with some of her girlfriends tonight. So, Link was excited, as he planned on seeing if Rhett wanted to do something together.

**Rhett**

**5:36 pm** Hey! You wanna grab some dinner?

**5:37 pm** You don't have plans with Anna?

Link huffed, the more things progressed with Anna, the more passive aggressive Rhett got. Link figured he was just a little jealous. He had those feelings too when Rhett and Charlie started dating, although he hoped he was much more subtle than Rhett was being. 

**5:38 pm** No

**5:38 pm** She's out with some girlfriends

**5:38 pm** Oh

**5:39 pm** I'm busy actually. I got that work event thing to go to

**5:40 pm** Oh ok

**5:40 pm** I can come over after

**5:41 pm** I don't think I will be out too late

**5:41 pm** It's fine dude

**5:41 pm** I'll probably just get comfy and watch a movie

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that Rhett was busy, they hadn't got to spend as much time together as usual and Link was missing Rhett. But, relaxing and watching a movie sounded like a great way to spend the night. 

Link got a shower, slipped into some comfy plaid pajama bottoms and one of his oversized sleep shirts. He decided to make a night of it and popped some popcorn to eat with his movie. He got him a cold beer and settled on the couch to watch Star Wars. 

In classic Link fashion, he fell asleep at some point and woke up to the same 15 seconds of music set on replay from the menu. He laid still, deciding whether or not to get up and go on to bed, the couch was warm and comfortable he almost didn't want to leave it, even though he knew he would feel it in the morning if he spent the night on it. 

He jerked upright when he heard an impatient knock at the door. He tossed the blanket off of himself, causing the bowl of popcorn he had balanced on his belly to tip over and spill onto the floor. 

"Shit!" he muttered to himself at the mess on the floor, he though he may have just been hearing things. He began to shake the rest of the popcorn off the blanket to clean up when the loud knock sounded again. 

_What time is it?_ He picked up his phone, _12:10 am_ , and no messages or missed calls. _Who could that be this late?_

Link knew in reality there more than likely wasn't some crazed killer at the door but irrational fear crept into his mind, grabbing hold on each of the possibilities it could be. He slowly made his way to the door, making sure to be quiet - just in case. 

Another knock rang through the otherwise silent house, and whoever it was didn't plan on giving up. Link looked through the peep-hole, still slightly unsettled. His body relaxed as he saw who it was, resting his head against the door and letting out an audible sigh of relief. He unlocked the door and swung it open. 

"Rhett! What the hell, man. You scared the shit outta me." Link's voice coming out unusually high, realizing just how scared he had gotten. He lifted his trembling hand to rub his forehead, trying to regain control of himself. 

It wasn't until Rhett met his gaze that Link realized how disheveled he looked. He was wearing black dress slacks with a maroon button down shirt, his sleeves rolled up just enough to show some of his forearms. He would look nice if the his shirt wasn't wrinkled and halk hanging out of his pants. His face was flushed and eyes bloodshot with dopey grin on his face. 

"Hey, there's my Link-a-dink," slurring his words as he spoke too loudly for this late at night. 

"Are you drunk?" Link asked already knowing the answer and his voice laced with disappointment. He reached out to guide his friend inside the doorway, stumbling over the slight step-up. "Geez, I hope you didn't drive here." Using the same disapproving tone as before, hoping with everything that Rhett hadn't been that stupid, even when drunk. 

Link softened a little when Rhett shook his head and pointed out the door, "Nah, Ben dropped me off." He waved out the doorway and Link followed his line of vision to a small car parked on the street right outside that Link hadn't noticed until that moment. The guy inside the car waved and held a thumbs up. Link gave the signal back and hollered a thanks out the door before Ben drove off. 

Link shut the door and turned his attention to the drunk tall man hunched against the wall beside the door. 

"You got drunk at a work party?" He asked Rhett, Link stood with his arms crossed in front Rhett, who was holding his gaze to the floor, concentrating on it, like if he looked up the ground would give way and disappear. 

He swayed back and forth against the wall , "Uh - no. Some of the guys went to a bar after the party. I got drunk there." His shoulders shaking as he chuckled to himself. 

Link still didn't approve but at least he didn't do it a work event, "Okay. Well, come on. Let's get you laid down." He motioned for Rhett to come with a wave of his hand. Rhett staggered behind Link as he lead him to the couch. 

Link swept some of the leftover crumbs of popcorn into the floor. He would have to sweep anyway. Rhett collapsed on the couch, slouching over with his upper half laid down but his legs still touching the floor. 

"You gonna take your shoes off or do I need to help you with that?"

"I can do it," Rhett mumbled, sounding slightly offended but sat upright. 

Link went to get the broom and dustpan from the kitchen and when he returned, Rhett had one shoe off, working on the other, that was apparently giving him more trouble due to the grunts and groans coming from the taller man. Link started sweeping up the popcorn, Rhett stopped and gave him a strange look, "Did I do that?" He asked. 

Link chuckled, "Yeah, kind of. I spilled it when you started banging on my door in the middle of the night like a madman." 

Rhett joined in the amusement, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He had gotten the other shoe off and was sitting back on the couch. Link finished sweeping, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Drink this. I'll go get you a pillow and stuff."

Rhett took the bottle and Link heard the thin plastic crinkle as he walked to his bedroom. When he came back, Rhett had taken off his button up shirt, only wearing a white undershirt. It hugged his torso beautifully, causing Link's heart to race. _Even drunk he still looks amazing._

He placed the pillow down on one end and gestured for Rhett to lay down. He did so quietly and Link covered him with the fleece blanket, his feet still poking out from under it. 

Link started cleaning off the coffee table that was littered with a couple of empty beer bottles and the now empty popcorn bowl. He yelped as he felt a smack across his butt, jumping with surprise. He turned to look at Rhett, a shit eating grin plastered across his face, "You look cute in your PJs."

"Go to sleep, Rhett." The smile that somehow managed to peek through, betraying his stern voice. He walked to the kitchen and placed everything on the counter. I'll get it in the morning, he thought.

"You good?" Link asked, standing in the hallway, "I'm gonna head on to bed."

"Can I join you?" Rhett teased, still laying under the blanket on the couch. Feet almost comically hanging off the end of it, now. 

"Funny, Rhett. See you tomorrow."

He walked back into his bedroom, slipping out of his pants, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He flipped the light off in the bathroom when he finished, walking back into his bedroom, plunging everything into darkness. He took his shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of his 'not really clean - not really dirty' pile beside his hamper. 

Link ambled into his bed, after putting his glasses on the bedside table, hearing the familiar creak of the springs bending under him. He was tired, but couldn't seem to give himself over to relaxing into sleep. 

He didn't know how long he'd laid there but he eventually dozed off. It felt like he had only been asleep for a matter of minutes when he felt the bed shift under the weight of someone. He jerked, momentarily forgetting that his inebriated best friend was in the house too. 

When his eyes opened, he saw the tall shadowed figure crawling into the bed, opposite of Link. His eyes adjusted rather quickly to make out the shapes of Rhett's face, "Rhett, you okay?" he asked, sitting up slightly. 

He kept climbing over the sheets, not responding. Before Link could register what was happening in his still groggy state, Rhett's mouth was on his own, kissing him lustfully. Link returned the kiss, heated and firm, he quickly came to his senses and bolted upright, at the same time pushing Rhett off of him.

"Rhett..."

"What," he whined, but sat back on his legs. A smile spreading across his face, looking down at Link, his cheeks rounding out flushed from the lip lock. 

"Go back to bed, Rhett! You're drunk," Link said, now getting annoyed. 

He shook his head, "I'm not, not anymore. It's almost morning. I'm fine." He scoffed, waving his hand in the air. Link looked over at the window, to confirm what Rhett had told him. He was usually able to see the light from the sun as it rose, helping him guess the time. It was still pretty dark out but he could see the slightest tint of color through the blinds, hinting that the sun was on its way up. 

"Why are you up so early? You didn't go to bed until like one o'clock," 

Rhett only shrugged and collapsed on the pillow beside Link, Rhett's hand falling on top of his own as he laid back, settling into the spot his body molded out of the mattress. Rhett interlocked his fingers with Link's, rubbing his thumb over the other man's knuckles in soothing circles. Link had almost drifted back to sleep when he felt the bed shift again. He opened his eyes to Rhett hovering over him once again. He froze, Rhett's green eyes piercing through Link's blue ones. 

"Rhett," he whispered, a warning as much to himself as it was to Rhett. 

Neither listened.

Rhett's mouth crashed into his own, tongue already licking its way passed Link's lips. Rhett broke the kiss, traveling down his neck, Link turned his head to give him better access. He nibbled at Link's neck, lips running over the rough stubble with every bite. 

His lips ghosted their way up Link's neck and settled on the shell of his ear, "I want you so bad, baby." Link couldn't control the shuddered moan that escaped his lips at the pet name. 

Rhett reached between them and cupped Link's rapidly growing bulge underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Link wasn't sure what had happened to the duvet that was covering him only a moment ago. He let out another ragged breath as Rhett moved so he was squarely over Link, His long legs straddling one of Link's bare thigh. He felt Rhett's cock pushing against it through the smooth fabric of his pants, the slightest hint of moisture grazing against Link's leg. 

Their lips met once again in a fevered kiss, Link moving his hands, unable to find a place to rest, wanting to feel all of Rhett at the same time. 

_What is wrong with you? Stop!_ he screamed inside his own head. But time and time again, those thoughts fuzzed as feeling of pleasure - of want washed over him and took their place. 

Rhett was halfway down Link's chest, planting tender kisses on every inch of his toned belly. Whispering words he couldn't quiet understand, muffled by his own skin. Link was almost too far gone but something snapped him out of it. All at once he jerked up, sitting straight up in the bed, throwing Rhett off his balance. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Rhett blurted, his words no longer as slurred as before but he still seemed a little tipsy. 

"Rhett, we can't..." Link shook his head trying to focus more on what he was saying instead of what he was feeling, specifically his rock hard cock just below his boxers. 

Rhett looked at him for a moment but soon his face relaxed and his lips turned up into a crooked smile. Link knew he got horny when he drank too much but - damn.

"Come on, baby. Just a..."

"Rhett, don't call me baby," he snapped, trying his best to be unfazed by the term of endearment. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were into it." Rhett apologized, a look of concern on his face but his eyes quickly darted down to Link's crotch, still hard and pushing against the front of his boxers. Link searched for something to cover himself up with, grabbing the pillow behind him and placing it over his lap.

"That's besides the point," Link hesitated, choosing his next words carefully. "I don't think we should do this anymore. Maybe we need to just go back to being just friends." God, it hurt saying those words to Rhett, implying that they were ever _just friends_. 

How would Rhett react? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore, period? What if he figured out Link caught feelings for him? How will he react to knowing Link is in love with him?

Link's eyes flicked around the dark room, desperate to find Rhett's eyes but not having the courage to - unsure of what he would find there. 

"Where is this coming from?" Rhett asked, his eyes fixed on Link, waiting for him to meet his gaze. When Link didn't respond, he continued, "I don't get it. It's just sex. It doesn't matter."

Link jerked his head around and finally looked into his best friends eyes, his own wide with shock. Why does he have to hurt me like this? Was it not enough that Rhett had his heart, but now he had to stomp on it too. Link was tired of playing this game. He was tired of giving Rhett all of himself but left with nothing in return. He was simply that - tired. 

"I can't do this anymore, Rhett." Link got up from the bed and started pacing the floor in front of it. He raked his hands through his tousled hair, trying to get his anxious energy to leave his body. 

"What? Link..." Rhett said, Link looked at him then, still sitting on the bed face tense now and his brows furrowed above his green eyes. 

"I'm sorry Rhett. I - I just can't. Whatever _this_ is," He gestured between the two men. "It clearly means more to me than it does to you." Rhett opened his mouth to try and stop him, but Link threw his hand up. He'd been keeping all these feelings bottled up and if he didn't get every last one of them out he felt as though he may explode. 

"It's not just sex to me, okay, it's so much more... has been for a while now, honestly. But - but you keep coming at me with the 'I love you' and now with the calling me baby. I can't..." link's face was growing hot, his fists down by his side, clenched tightly enough his knuckles were white. 

Rhett sat on the bed, gawking at Link like he had just sprouted horns from his head. Doing nothing. Saying nothing. 

He didn't know what he wanted Rhett to say but it certainly wasn't sitting there dumbfounded. 

"You gotta leave, man." Link said suddenly, moving out the door, knowing that was the last thing he wanted Rhett to do. He wanted him to stay, even if Rhett didn't feel the same. He still wanted his best friend. 

Who am I if not Rhett's best friend?

"Link," he finally heard called from down the hallway. Link turned, hoping for something - anything. Nothing came, though. He still only stood there looking at Link with confusion written all over his face. 

He continued to the living room gathering Rhett's things and shoving them roughly into his open arms, "Get out." 

"Wh- Link. Can't... can't we talk about this?" 

"Sure, Rhett. Talk. I'm all ears." Link yelled back at him, his anger bubbling to the surface. 

Silence. All Link could hear was the beating of his own heart loud in his ears, his chest rising and falling, drawing in breath but not seeming to bring any oxygen with it. 

"I need some... some time. You need to leave, please." Link walked to the door and opened it to the early morning air. He looked back at Rhett, hoping with everything inside him that he would rush over to Link, gather him up into those strong arms and kiss him, like only Rhett could. 

Instead, he walked to the open door and looked down into his blue eyes. He thought he saw a glimpse of a tear forming in the corner of Rhett's eyes where they were currently crinkled, a facial expression that Rhett adopted early on and still was unable to wipe it from his face. 

"Link," Rhett said. 

When nothing came after that, Link shook his head, "I'm sorry, Rhett." He walked forward, forcing Rhett to step backwards out of the doorway onto the porch. 

He held himself together just long enough for the door to click shut. He turned, resting his head on it and sank down to the floor. Tears falling freely now but no sound escaped his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! They are greatly appreciated.


	11. Alone

Rhett woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy, his chest tightening. His throat feeling like it could close at any moment, shutting his airway off and smothering him. He sat up on the edge of the couch, some part of him smart enough to try his best to get his head between his knees so he could begin to breath again. 

He hoped it was all a dream, but the throbbing of his head and his wrinkled clothes clinging to his sweaty body let him know that it was real. 

Link actually kicked him out of the house. The last thing Rhett remembered seeing of his best friend was him shutting the door in his face. The look of devastation on Link's face caused Rhett's stomach to churn. He'd fucked up - big time. He had no way of knowing how to even begin to fix what he had broken. 

Rhett stared at the floor his head still settled between his legs, head still spinning. His throat was on fire though, he needed to get up and get a drink. He slowly raised his head, fighting back the dizziness by taking obnoxiously deep breaths. He stumbled into the kitchen to the sink, reaching for a cup already there. Filling it with water and hoping he'd only had water in it before. He took several gulps, letting the water wash down his dry throat, quenching his thirst. 

He sat the glass aside and splashed the cold water over his face, running his wet hands through his hair, trying to get his head on straight. He stood propped up against the counter for a long while, gathering himself, the room wasn't spinning anymore. 

He had to fix this somehow. The night before played over in his mind. Seeing Link again, his face scrunched up in pain. What did Rhett say that sat him off? _It doesn't mean anything. It's just sex._ Why did he say that? It obviously wasn't just sex, he knew that. But, Link had said it meant more to him than it did to Rhett. How much more? Was Link in love with him?

The words brought nausea with them. Rhett's stomach turned over on itself. He ran to the small bathroom just off of his living room. Barely making it to the toilet before the bile spilled from his mouth. His head felt like it may explode. He collapsed on the floor beside the toilet, looking for something to ground him, something to keep the room stable instead of spinning out of control. 

_This can't be happening. I'm gonna loose my best friend_. Link said he needed time but was he really going to be okay with Rhett not feeling the same way? Could they come back from this? Rhett used to think that nothing could tear them apart but he wasn't sure anymore. 

He sat up resting his back against the wall. All his thoughts floating around in his head as he desperately tried to grab hold of just one. Just one that he thought would make sense to him. Why is nothing making sense? Was Link in love with him? How long had he felt that way? 

He knew Link thrived on their closeness. He'd always loved the nudges on the shoulder, the hugs, and the cuddling after they were together, the nights spent wrapped in Rhett's arms. Which they pretty much stopped doing, except that last time. 

Why had Rhett stopped spending the night? Was it when they had the fight about Link dating? No, it was before that. It was when Rhett accidentally said I love you. 

Rhett's blood ran cold as he remembered that night. It had slipped out in the heat of the moment and Rhett tried to convince Link it was a mistake. He obviously loved Link but not like that, not more than friends. 

He wasn't in love with Link.

Those feelings just came with the territory of being best friends for this long; knowing each other so well, feeling complete when they were together. 

_Do friends do this though?_

Friends don't kiss like they do, with more passion than Rhett had ever experienced, even with Charlie. Friends didn't get goosebumps whenever they touch - even when there is nothing sexual about it. And, friends don't have mind-blowingly good sex. 

_It doesn't matter_. Was that something he was trying to convince Link of or himself? 

_I'm not in love with Link._

_No._

He didn't live his life waiting for those times when he could be with Link. His stomach didn't flutter when Link's name popped up on his phone. And he didn't let the words "I love you" slip from his lips while he was wrapped in Link's arms. 

_What is wrong with you?_

Rhett bolted up from the bathroom floor, running into the living room to get his phone. Hoping it wasn't too late. Hoping Link would forgive him for being an idiot. _Such a fucking idiot._

"Please pick up. Please pick up." he said to himself as he found Link's contact on his phone. Hands shaking he brought the phone to his ear. 

* * *

**Missed Call 9:24 am Rhett McLaughlin**

**9:25 am** Link please pick up the phone

**9:25 am** Link...

**9:26 am** I'm sorry

**9:26 am** Obviously it isn't just sex

**9:26 am** I shouldn't have said that

**Missed Call 9:27 am Rhett McLaughlin**

**9:27 am** I'm so sorry

**9:27 am** I really want to talk to you Link

**9:28 am** Please

**Missed Call 9:31 am Rhett McLaughlin**

Link still laid in his bed, unsure of how to proceed without... Rhett. 

Rhett was gone. He left last night - this morning? Link wasn't even sure of what time it all happened. He wasn't even sure of what all he had said, everything was fuzzy. 

**Missed Call 10:15 am Rhett McLaughlin**

He knew what Rhett said, though — nothing. His best friend of 20 years and he said nothing. He confessed his love for him and he couldn't say anything but his name.

He had sat on the floor beside the door for what felt like hours, after shutting the door in front of Rhett. It hurt more than Link could have ever imagined — to shut Rhett out of his home, out of his life. 

_But, it's not forever, right? I just need some time, some space to think about everything._

**Missed Call 10:43 am Rhett McLaughlin**

Was that true? Could he really go back to seeing Rhett? Having movie nights with him, sharing meals with him, all the while knowing Rhett had completely rejected him. 

Link pushed the thought from his mind. It was too soon to think about it, the pain still too fresh. His heart still laid bare for Rhett to pick it up, but the reality of him being left to bleed out, alone, was almost too much.

**Missed Call 11:13 am Rhett McLaughlin**

He rolled out of bed the need to use the bathroom outweighing the need to wallow in self pity all day. He pulled his glasses on, glancing down at his phone he saw the slew of messages and missed calls. 

"I can't do this now, Rhett." He said to no one except the quiet room. 

He left his phone there, hoping a shower would make him feel better.

It didn't.

**Missed Call 11:34 am Rhett McLaughlin**

When he came back from the bathroom, he picked up his phone, opening it to all the messages that Rhett had sent.

**11:38 am** Link please pick up

**11:38 am** Just give me some time, okay?

**11:39 am** Link...

**11:39 am** I really need to talk to you

**11:39 am** Rhett please

He had to understand he couldn't do this right now. It was too much. 

**11:46 am** Okay

**11:46 am** How long?

**11:47 am** I'll let you know

**11:47 am** Okay

Even talking to him like this was almost too painful. He had to fight himself not to just crawl back into the bed, under the covers and cry. 

Things would never be the same between them. Maybe he should just walk away. 

That sounded like the easiest thing to do, just cut ties and move on. It wasn't until he actually thought about it that he realized that it would so difficult. Rhett's presence was woven into Link's life, knit together so much so that if he removed Rhett, Link would be removed too. The thought made Link's chest tighten.

_How did I get here? How did I manage to fuck up the only relationship that ever meant anything to me?_

He should have kept his mouth shut. It was pretty obvious that all of it was new information to Rhett when the words came tumbling out of his mouth last night. Couldn't he have just kept on pretending everything was fine between them? If Rhett hadn't realized by now that Link had feelings for him, he probably never would have. 

_The big idiot_. He smiled, but immediately kicked himself. _He was my big idiot, though._

Phone still in his hand, it took everything in his power not to hit the call button on Rhett's contact, knowing it would hurt ten times more hearing his raspy voice from across the phone line. 

He forced himself to get off the bed, keeping his phone safely on the nightstand, to resist the urge to pick it up in a moment of weakness. He needed to get busy doing something to occupy his mind as well as his body. 

There was plenty of cleaning that needed to be done, and even if there wasn't - things couldn't be too clean for Link. He spent the day deep cleaning his entire house. Losing himself in all the repetitive actions. He turned on the radio, blaring it loud enough to be heard throughout the house, in every room. 

He heard more heartbreak songs that day than he had in his entire life. Momentarily tempted to change the station but there was something cathartic about singing along at the top of his lungs - it was the first time in his small existence that he really understood the words that poured from the speakers and he allowed himself to feel it. 

He fell onto the couch exhausted, either physically or emotionally he wasn't quiet sure. The sun was setting for the day and he was satisfied with himself that he managed to keep busy, but this was the part he was dreading. Even before all that happened the night before, the nights spent away from Rhett were always the hardest. 

He got up and got another shower, taking a long time letting the hot water roll down his body, relaxing his muscles. He got into his sleep clothes, realizing that the routine was repeating itself from the night before. Link winced as he recalled it. 

His phone sat on the bedside table all day. Link didn't touch it, knowing Rhett would be the first person that he would want to call. Now, sitting in bed with nothing to occupy his ever racing thoughts, the urge was stronger than ever. 

He picked it up, the bright glow lighting up around him, making his eyes squint at the screen. 

No messages. No calls.

Link knew that would be the worst thing to see at this particular moment but he couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt. 

_He's respecting you. You told him you needed space. He's giving it to you._

Regardless, it made him feel as though Rhett didn't care - he didn't care about Link's feelings, he didn't care that their friendship could end over this. 

He scrolled through past all the messages of pleas to answer him, to pick up the phone. He settled on a message a week or so ago when Rhett had woken him up with a 'good morning' text. That wasn't a message from a guy who didn't care about him, right? What guy friends shared good morning texts with each other anyway?

But, then again, Rhett and Link weren't normal guy friends. 

Still, if Rhett cared so much about him - why did he say nothing when he had the chance to say everything? Why did he walk out of Link's house so easily? Why didn't he stay?

The strength of the day faded away as Link dissolved into a tear soaked mess. He dropped the phone to his side and cupped his hands around his face, stifling the sobs that were bound to escape. No one was there to hear them but it felt more real if he let the sobs out and echo into the room. 

He buried his head under the covers, crying until he fell into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Can We Talk?

It had been a week since that night, and Link dreaded the weekend. He'd done a pretty good job of dodging Rhett's calls and messages. He even came over to Link's house a couple of times. 

Link could only sit in the floor silently crying hoping he would go away, so he wouldn't have to face him, so he wouldn't have to look into those piercing green eyes, so his nose wouldn't fill up with the familiar scent of him. 

He would leave, eventually, but each time he stayed a little longer. And, with the weekend here, with nowhere for him or Rhett to be, it would probably be a fight he couldn't win. Link was willing to push the meeting back as far as he could. 

_God, it just hurt so much_. To even think about seeing him - his sad eyes, brows furrowed roughly together, and his mouth turned up into a strained smile that didn't even come close to touching his eyes. The look of pity, of obligation to stick around for his best friend. Even though all he wanted to do was run for the hills. Finding out that your best friend was in love with you. Link was surprised Rhett was still trying to contact him. 

Things with Anna had come to a screeching halt, Link had neither the interest nor desire to feign a relationship right now. Especially when he had just lost one of so much significance. He owed her an explanation to his sudden fall off the grid over last weekend, though. He was able to muster an awkward phone call explaining that it wasn't the 'right time' for him to be with someone. 

Another awkward conversation happened Monday, with Julia. Wanting to know what happened. What had changed so much that he would end it with Anna before it even started. 

Her probing questions ended abruptly when Link finally made eye contact with her. There was no denying that Link looked like hell but whatever she saw in his eyes that morning was enough to make her drop it for the time being. She went in for a hug and it took a lot for Link to hold it together. When the short embrace ended, he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to get a grip on his emotions. 

That day at lunch, they took theirs outside to sit in a quiet spot on a bench. Link spilled his guts about everything. He was sure that Julia didn't sign up for the confessions she received that day but he needed to talk with someone about what had happened. She was understanding as always and she told Link on more than one occasion that she wished he would have told her sooner. 

It felt good to have someone to talk to. She tried her best after that day to keep their conversations light. She texted him sometimes during the evening to make sure he was doing okay. It felt nice, she could never fill the hole that Rhett had left in his heart but she eased the ever present pain. 

The rest of the week went by in a blur, his brain set on cruise control to keep himself held together. Better not to think about anything than to constantly be reminded of Rhett, which everything did, somehow.

Driving past the gas station on the way home from work reminded him of when Rhett had first rented his house, just a few blocks away from Link's. They decided to celebrate, it was late, and since Rhett hadn't been to the grocery store yet, they took a trip stopping at the first store they found open. They walked out of that hole in the wall gas station with 3 bags of snacks and a case of beer. Link took different routes home as often as he could after remembering that night. 

If Link stepped outside when the wind was blowing in the right direction, he could smell the smoke from their favorite BBQ stand a few miles down the road. They shared many meals together there. 

Not to mention, all the little things in his house that Rhett had left or gifted Link. The wooden bowl on his small table by the front door that he kept his loose change in. Rhett had found a set while at a flea market one weekend, he kept one for himself and gave the other to Link. A bunch of bottles of various grooming products he had given Link that didn't make the cut in his fervent search for the perfect pomade. And clothes, for whatever reason he would end up leaving and Link would wash them along with his own load and set them in the closet, just in case he ever needed a change of clothes while at Link's house. 

He couldn't help but wonder if Rhett was having a similar experience. It was a break up for all intents and purposes. Had Link left that much of an imprint in Rhett's life? What things reminded him of Link?

He sat in the parking lot outside his office building, relieved that he wouldn't have to plaster on a smile for the rest of the evening just so other people wouldn't ask him what's wrong. It was exhausting, and he was already emotionally drained from the heartbreak. Now, he could be as miserable as he wanted. 

_What great weekend plans_ , he thought to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

He had a quick stop to make by the grocery store, to pick up some more milk and cereal. He had ran out this morning as he poured himself what seemed like the hundredth bowl. The majority of his nutrition was coming from cereal this week, not feeling like eating much and the familiarity of it was comforting. So, he pulled into the nearest Kroger on his way home. 

He browsed the aisles, taking his time as he strolled down each one. He was really only hoping to get home a little later, knowing he and Rhett usually got home about the same time, unless either had to work late, which rarely happened on Fridays.

He finished checking off the last item on his mental shopping list, sure he would forget something. He made his way to the register, piling his small amount of items onto the conveyor belt. 

"Hey, How're you?" Link asked more just being friendly than actually wanting to know. But, she beamed at the question and started babbling something about the traffic coming in to work and the weather. 

She was a young girl, not one Link thought would be particularly interested in small talk with a grown man buying Mini Wheats and toilet paper on a Friday night. She continued the one sided conversation as she ran the items across the scanner. Link zoned out listening to the cadence of her voice but the words weren't reaching his brain.

"Sir," Link jerked his head up, suddenly aware she was talking to him. "That'll be $15.38."

"Sorry," he said as he dug money from his already open wallet resting in his hand, feigning a half smile. "Long day."

She shrugged, "Have a good one." She handed him his change as he grabbed his bags of groceries. 

He nodded heading out the double doors into the parking lot. Lost in his own thoughts once again. He had almost made it to his car when he heard a familiar voice calling his name from across the lot. He looked, instinctively searching for the sound. 

_Shit!_

There he was, standing a head taller than everyone else, the man that made the noise wasn't hard to spot. Link felt his skin grow cold but hot at the same time. 

"Link," he heard again but all at once he was turned the other way headed fast to his car. 

_Is this what my life is now - running away from my best friend in a Kroger parking lot?_

He fumbled with his keys, finally making it to the door of his car. 

"Are you seriously running away from me?" Rhett called as Link shoved the bags into the passenger side as he folded himself behind the wheel. 

"Link, please." He looked up and Rhett was standing at the front of his car. Hands up like he was approaching a hostage situation. For the first time in a week, their eyes found each other's. 

He felt tears rolled down his cheeks, cool tears searing his heated skin, he wiped them away, forcefully. Now angry at himself for letting them fall in the first place. 

Link held contact with Rhett, only then taking in his appearance. He was dressed in his usual work attire minus the tie he usually wore. He'd already taken it off probably, the first two buttons undone and Link could see his curly light blond chest hair poking out from it. 

Even though his clothes made him look presentable, his face told a different story. His hair was flat and lifeless. He was pale, his cheeks not having the light pink hue that normally graced the apples of them. His eyes framed by dark circles Link had never seen on his friend's face before. 

He shook his head away from Rhett's gaze, putting the car in reverse. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' as the car moved away from Rhett, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

Link let the tears fall as he traveled down the highway, his hands gripping the wheel tightly to stop them from shaking. In the rear view mirror, the artificial light of the city behind him swallowed the setting sun. 

Rhett had looked awful. _I never would have thought..._ Well he didn't know how he thought Rhett would handle all this but didn't expect him to look so unhinged.

He pulled onto his street, relief setting in as he approached home. He practically ran inside, throwing his things anywhere he could set them down. He locked the door behind him, going into the kitchen with some of the things he picked up. His heart was racing, still, and his appetite had disappeared. 

Seeing Rhett standing at the front of his car brought tears to his eyes again. _Dammit! I'm so sick of crying,_ he thought. 

Light shone in from the front window of the house, moving down the cabinet doors and disappearing into the living room. Following the pattern that signaled to Link that someone had pulled into his driveway. Link followed it, walking into the doorway. The lights stopped on the wall beside him and vanished. He heard the car shut off and the door slam, footsteps pounding up the steps to his front door. 

Knowing a knock on the door was coming but somehow his body managed to jerk at the loud bang. 

"Link," Rhett's voice rang through the house, distressed as he banged on the door again. "Link, you can't avoid me forever. I've given you time but I have to talk to you - face to face." There was a long paused before he uttered his next words, voice coming out shaky and broken. "Please, Link. I can't lose you."

Link stood, still frozen in the doorway until something was pulling him to the door, it wasn't the first time he felt that pull, like a magnet fixed between the two of them, always making sure they found their way back to each other.

His hands found the door, splaying out wide as Link imagined Rhett's hand being on the other side and somewhere inside him found the courage to talk to the man standing outside. "Rhett. I'm sorry I just... I know I'm gonna break down if I see you and I don't..." 

"Link, you've seen me at my absolute worst and somehow you still can't bring yourself to be vulnerable around me. Bo, I'm here. I've always been right here. Talk to me please."

He knew Rhett was right. Somehow along the road he had gotten too good at keeping his feelings from his best friend. Still, the thought of opening the door, of facing Rhett with no barrier between them, was absolutely terrifying. 

"I can't, Rhett."

Silence.

Did he leave? Simply walk away? Link had given him a way out and couldn't blame him if he took it. Link was honestly ready to jump ship himself, he couldn't figure out, for the life of him why Rhett had stayed as long as he did. 

"Okay," the deep voice sounded again, " What if we talk though the door? Would that be easier?"

Link thought for a moment, they were already talking and not actually seeing him did help him detach, somehow. 

"Link, you still there?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess that would be okay." 

"Okay," Rhett's voice hopeful as he sighed, "Why did you run?"

_Fuck, I don't know._ It just seemed like the only thing to do. He didn't make a conscious decision to run, his brain made the call - fight or flight. He was always better at the flight part. 

Rhett waited for a reply, when nothing came he spoke again, "Okay, easier question. How was work?"

Link snorted a laugh at the sudden change in subject. 

"Woah, was that a laugh?" Link could hear the smile in his voice. He missed that, it had only been a week but in Link's mind it felt like years. There was something nostalgic about that raspy chuckle. It was home. 

Getting braver, Link answered, "It sucked. I stopped talking to my best friend last week. Everything has kinda sucked since then."

"Well, why did you go and do that?" Rhett quickly answered, playing along with Link's game. 

"It's complicated."

They sat in silence for a while, neither speaking. Link had nothing, he had no idea how to go about this. He wanted to save their friendship, he really did. But, how could he fix it without breaking himself in the process?


	13. Listen

Time passed, both simply existing in the same space - well close to the same space. Link let himself enjoy the moment, closing his eyes, picturing Rhett's arms around him, almost feeling his chest rise and fall in time with his own, breathing in the scent of his best friend.

Link winced as he heard Rhett clear his throat, muffled by the still closed door. "So, if you're so unhappy without this friend of yours... why not talk to him?"

Suddenly Link felt conscious that they were playing this game that wasn't really fooling anyone, least of all himself. Feeling unsure of himself he blurted, "Rhett this is stupid. I'm not..."

"Oh, his name's Rhett, huh?" Rhett interrupted, "Sounds like a good guy. I bet he's handsome too." He chuckled and Link tried to resist the tug of his lips upward - he failed. 

Link sighed, content to continue if Rhett was willing to. Just like everything else in their lives, Rhett blazing the trail pulling Link behind him, usually rushing to catch up but never regretting his decision. 

"I messed up and I don't know how... how to fix it," He finally said. 

Rhett hummed in understanding, "Maybe your friend thinks he's the one that messed up." 

Link shifted closer to the door, pressing his forehead deeper into the wood. As if he could reach through and touch Rhett, if he only pushed hard enough. He didn't know what to say. How could Rhett think any of this was his fault? 

Rhett continued when Link stayed silent, his voice coming out shaky, "What if your friend has something to tell you but you won't answer the phone and you run away when you see him?"

"Because I know I won't like what he's gonna say." Link confessed, he could feel the tears coming. Knowing they would soon flow over the dam that the closed door temporarily held back. 

"I have a feeling you'll be surprised."

_What does that mean?_

He was quiet for another moment and Rhett once again broke the silence, "Link?" 

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob, holding it there for half a heartbeat before turning the knob. 

The door opened to Rhett standing but with shoulders hunched, diminishing his height significantly, in the same clothes he had seen him in at the store. Link had to admit, he looked more at ease than he did standing in front of Link's car. 

He looked at Link, eyes still framed with dark circles but somehow more bright than before, "Hey."

Link half smiled in greeting, he let his hand fall from the door, having second thoughts about all this but knowing it was too late to turn back now. He turned on his heel, walking deeper into the house, leaving Rhett at the door. 

Just then, Rhett's hand grabbed his arm, turning him around easily. Surprised, and not entirely sure what was happening, Link looked at the hand on his arm then up to the man that held it, "Rhett?"

"No," He quickly said, not letting Link go any further with his thought. "I've waited a week to talk to you - in person. I have to get this out. Okay?" Seemingly asking for permission so Link nodded just slightly for him to continue.

He let go of his arm when he was confident that Link wouldn't run away from him again. Rhett took a deep breath that Link could have sworn filled his lungs too. 

"First, I'm so sorry, Link. I was an idiot. Like, a fucking moron. I was too stupid or too scared to too... something to realize what these feelings were. And, when you said all that the other night, I just froze. I got scared; scared of loosing you as a friend, scared of my own feelings, scared of us. I should have spoke up, I was a coward - still am - if I'm being honest, this scares the shit outta me. But the risk of loosing you..." He trailed off seemingly trying to find the right words to come next. 

Rhett's hands were shaking and almost out of habit, Link grabbed his hands to steady them, squeezing tight, "Rhett, what are you saying?"

Link looked up at the man that was blurting out all these words, all while Link was trying to catch up with what he was saying. His mind not making sense of the words, because Rhett couldn't possibly be saying them. This was some sort of fever dream. He must have fallen asleep when he got home without realizing it.

Rhett's big hands untangled from Link's and found their way to either side of his face, holding it still, so Rhett could look into his eyes.

"I love you, Link. I think I always have. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it - to admit it to myself." 

This had to be a dream. At any moment, something would stir him and he would wake up to an empty house, no Rhett, no love confessions - no love.

_Did those words really come from Rhett's mouth?_ He didn't have long to dwell on the question before Rhett's face was right in front of him. He stopped just shy of Link's lips, as if waiting for Link to confirm his feelings, to silently say 'I love you, too' before moving in. 

He was still unsure that any of this was actually happening, but to hell with it. If it _was_ a dream, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Link let out a ragged breath and lunged forward, their lips meeting for what seemed like the first time.

Their mouths moved together, Link's perfectly lining up with the other man's, like the last piece of a puzzle finally completing the picture. Rhett groaned into Link's mouth, allowing Links wandering tongue to find its way inside.

Link reached up, splaying his hands across Rhett's back, pulling their chests closer together. "Is this real?" Link asked, breathlessly during the short breaks they took between fervent kisses. 

Rhett hummed in approval, running his fingers through Link's raven hair. 

"Say it again," Link gasped, clawing at Rhett's shirt, desperate to pull him closer to his own body. 

Rhett let out a dark chuckle but quickly obliged, "I love you, Link Neal." Link couldn't control the shriek that filled the room as the words rolled off Rhett's tongue. 

"Oh, God. I never..." He stammered, practically giddy when they came back up for air, pulling back so he could look at Rhett. "Is this really happening?" 

His face flushed red and a huge smile spread across it. "Yes, it's happening." Rhett said, brushing his finger along Link's jawline, "I love you so much." 

"I love you, Rhett." Link whispered as he wrapped his hand around the back of Rhett's neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. 

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's waist, lifting him up into his arms. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist, sending him stumbling backwards slightly but he was able to steady himself on the wall just behind him. Rhett's hands reached around to cup Link's ass, who bit back a moan at the feeling of Rhett surrounding him. 

Rhett pulled back, "Are you sure you want this?" Link couldn't help but chuckle, the thought that Rhett even needed to ask. 

"Of course I want this. It's all I ever wanted." Link assured him but something flashed across Rhett's face that caused his stomach to drop. "Do you?" He asked, carefully. Was he backing out? Link couldn't fathom the hurt this would cause, flying so high only to come crashing down. _Please don't do this to me._

Rhett changed his expression, seeing the panic in Link's eyes, "Yes. Yes. I want this, so much. I just..." he put Link back down onto the floor, so he was once again looking up at Rhett. 

"You just what?" Link asked, trying to get Rhett's train of thought back on track. 

"Can we talk?" 

Link nodded as Rhett grabbed his hand and hurriedly led him over to the couch. They sat down, Rhett wiping his hands on his thighs, like he was working up the nerve to talk. He gently took Link's hand and put it in between both of his own, squeezing firmly. 

"I've had a lot of time to think this past week. Thinking about all the times we were... together. I can't help but feel like I took advantage of you," He drew in another unsteady breath but never broke eye contact. "I - I didn't know how you felt, as stupid as that sounds, I didn't. But I'm so sorry, Link. I hope you know I would never intentionally hurt you. This past week has been absolute torture. KNowing that I was the one that caused you this much pain. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

His head dropped to the floor as he apologized, Link was surprised. First, coming into Link's house with love confessions and now asking for forgiveness over something that wasn't entirely his fault. Link played a part in it too, he choose to hide those feelings, to act like nothing changed between them when it obviously had shifted.

"Rhett, I don't know what to say. I don't feel like you took advantage of me. Every time we were together, I wanted it just as much as you did. I'm sorry, you trusted me to tell you if things changed or got uncomfortable, and I didn't. I made that decision," Rhett still had Link's hand grasped between his own, Link brought his other hand up to hold onto Rhett's. "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He brought their hands up to his lips and planted a tender kiss on Link's knuckles. "But, why didn't you tell me?"

Link sighed at the question that he didn't really know how to answer. It all seemed so simple now, but it didn't use to be. "I was scared, I guess, of loosing you. I figured a life with you just as a friend was better than nothing."

Rhett nodded in understanding, meeting his gaze again. Link placed a hand against Rhett's cheek, his course beard brushing against his palm. He pulled him closer, tenderly kissing him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips, he was met with a slight turn of Rhett's head so their lips met again. 

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked Rhett, hoping this moment would never have to end. "Do you have plans tonight?" He blurted out, hearing himself say it as he spoke them into the room, his cheeks flushing quickly. 

Rhett's head dropped, "Yeah," Link visibly deflated, letting his hand slip from Rhett's grasp, getting used to the idea that he wouldn't be here for much longer. "I was gonna spend the night at my boyfriend's house - if he's good with that." 

Link jerked his head up, greeted by Rhett's crooked smile, his own mirroring that same expression, seeing the light in his bright green eyes. "Boyfriend?" Link asked, timidly, afraid if he said the wrong thing, all that was revealed would come crumbling down.

"Yeah," He answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you? I mean, I know this is new and I don't wanna freak you out by moving too fast. But, we definitely know each other better than most people who just started dating and I figured..." 

Link chuckled at Rhett's rambling and answered by crashing his body on top of Rhett's, making the taller man fall back onto the couch. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss, Rhett's hands resting on Link's waist. 

Rhett laughed into Link's mouth, "Is that a yes?" 


	14. Finally

Link's full weight was on top of Rhett, their lips slotted together, his tongue flicking into Rhett's mouth desperately. Rhett dug his fingers into Link's waist, drawing a whimper from his lips. 

Link sat up, now straddling the taller man, Rhett gasped for breathe, his lips wet and swollen from Link's eagerness. "I love you, Rhett." Link cooed, looking down at him. His filter that he had built up over the past few years quickly dissolving. He didn't have to be careful with his words or actions anymore; no more quickly glancing away when Rhett catches him staring, no more having to bite his tongue when the need to tell Rhett how much he loved him surfaces, no more stealing touches with brushes of hands and shoulders. 

The realization swept over him and in a mess of tangled limbs and awkward movements Link was off the couch, running down the hallway, with Rhett right behind him, into the bedroom. Both laughing as Link dragged Rhett by his hand. 

He came to a stop beside the bed, pulling Rhett to stand in front of him, breathless from his own happiness. He reached up, pulling Rhett into a kiss, the tenderness used before gone as lust filled them both. 

Rhett pulled him closer as he jerked Link's shirt over his head, his black hair falling back onto his forehead. Link's finger already undoing the buttons on Rhett's shirt. Their breath synced, chests moving in rhythm, filling the room with wanton gasps. 

Link pulled him in, needing to get his mouth on Rhett's body, he made contact with his neck, licking greedily, savoring the salty taste of his heated skin. He finished unbuttoning Rhett's shirt and pushed it over his broad shoulders, it crumbled to the floor without a sound. Link ran his fingers down Rhett's freckled back as Rhett scooped him up into his arms, Link's feet leaving the floor for the second time that night. 

Link yelped, tilting his head back in a laugh, Rhett licking his throat as he exposed his neck. Both his hands cupped Link's ass, turning toward the bed he slowly lowered Link onto his back. Rhett dove into the crook of Link's neck, sucking his flesh, leaving red marks along the way. 

Rhett rested his hand beside Link's head, supporting his weight, and somehow managed to unbutton Link's pants with his free hand. He reached past the elastic waistband of his underwear, wrapping his slender fingers around Link's already hard cock. Link shuddered and thrusted into Rhett's hand relishing the feeling of Rhett's breath against his skin. 

Rhett stood back up off the bed, hastily pulling Link's pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. The cool air rushing over Link's now sweaty skin. 

Rhett was quickly on his knees beside the bed, planting kisses along Link's hips, making his way slowly to where Link needed his touch. "Link, you're beautiful," He nipped at Link's hipbone that jutted out under stretched skin. "I love every inch of you," grazing his lips to his stomach, Link shuddering under his tender kisses, hips rocking up to meet him, looking for purchase on anything he could find. 

All Link's inhibitions flew away, everything felt so familiar but so new at the same time. Rhett had been there before, he had touched him in the same way. Somehow it was like every time before, Link was only allowing himself to feel a portion of the pleasure Rhett was capable of bringing to him. 

Rhett finally took Link into his mouth, Link arching his back off the bed, meeting him. His knees relaxed to the side as Rhett worked his mouth up and down Link's cock. His fingers carding through Rhett's hair, pulling slightly every time he felt the throat around him contract.

Link whimpered words of praise to Rhett as he took him deeper, setting a fire in his gut that was burning out of control, and fast. Rhett broke contact suddenly, Link's cock slapping against his stomach, slick with spit. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Rhett husked, eyes hooded as he looked up at Link from between his thighs. 

Link couldn't get the words out fast enough, "Make love to me, Rhett. Please. I - I want you inside me." 

Rhett crawled over the top of Link, his cock pressed through his pants against Link's bare thigh. He kissed Link, tender once again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby. I want you - all of you."

Rhett smiled down at him, chuckling low, "I could get used to hearing that." He kissed him again, lust returning quickly as his hand traveled behind Link's back, fingernails digging into the soft flesh as he lifted Link slightly off the bed. 

He pulled back, looking down at Link, "Do you have any... uh." Rhett trailed off. Link amused by his sudden bashfulness, nodded and pointed toward the bedside table, "In the drawer, towards the back." 

Rhett climbed off of Link, rummaging through the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, bigger than what he was expecting to find according to the way his eyebrows shot up. Link could only giggle at his wide stare.

"This is kind of a big bottle," he said, turning it upside down to inspect it closer. "And, it's half gone." He gawked at Link and Link immediately knew what was going through Rhett's mind at the discovery of Link's secret. _Why do you have lube? We've never used lube before._

He shouldn't find it funny but Link grinned up at his handsome and clueless boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend! That sounds nice._ Simply thinking those words, he got braver, and with as much sass that he could muster he replied, "I've thought about you inside me for a long time. Sometimes I have to get creative." He smiled teasingly. 

Rhett's mouth still hanging open, but in a whisper asked, "You use this often, like... on yourself?" His cheeks flushing brighter than Link thought was possible. 

Link nodded as he sat up on his elbows, still naked and hard as a rock. "Could I - could I watch you?" Rhett asked hesitantly. 

Link's cock twitched at the request, aching for Rhett to see him - all of him. Link put his hand out, palm up, trying his best to hide his eagerness - probably not succeeding. Rhett handed the bottle over, then quickly peeled off his pants, so he was showing as much skin as Link was. He sat at the foot of the bed, never taking his eyes off Link, "Is this okay?" He asked about where he sat. 

"Yeah," Link said, who had readjusted on the bed so his head was on the pillows at the top. Link could see Rhett was hard too, flushed red and throbbing, stroking himself a few times before simply resting his hand at the base of his cock. 

Link laid back comfortably, the bottle of lube still in one hand while his other moved up and down his shaft. He looked to Rhett, noticing he opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something but quickly closed it, looking apprehensive. 

"You okay?" Link asked, suddenly feeling exactly how vulnerable he was sprawled out in front of Rhett like this.

Rhett nodded and gave him a shy smile, "You're just... so sexy like this."

His breath caught in his throat, his heart was soaring. He felt his face grow hot, knowing that he was visibly blushing under Rhett's admission. He smiled, hoping to convey what he couldn't seem to put into words at the moment. 

He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it in small circles to spread it around to his other fingers. He put the bottle back beside him as his other hand traveled down between his legs, relaxing his knees to the side, spreading himself out further for better access. 

He used to tip of his finger to moisten his tight hole, humming at the feeling. He let out a raspy moan as his finger explored the folds of sensitive skin.

Link had felt the sensation before, many times, once even by Rhett's hand. But, the picture of the other man sitting at the end of the bed watching him, made every touch he felt a million times better. 

He closed his eyes only for a moment as he pushed the first finger past the tight ring of muscles, going all the way to his first knuckle. He heard a whimper and it took him a heartbeat to realize the sound didn't come from his own mouth. 

He lifted his head, from where it relaxed onto the pillow behind him. The image in front of him nearly took his breath away. Rhett sat, one hand at the base of his cock, eyes glued on Link's fingers disappearing into himself, green eyes dark with desire - desire for Link. 

"You like this?" Link asked, voice gravely between the gasps that fell from his tongue. 

"Yeah," Rhett quickly replied, his hand stroking his cock, slow and steady but Link could tell it was taking a lot for him not to fuck into his own fist as fast as he could. 

Braver with every passing moment under Rhett's lust filled stare, Link pulled his finger out, quickly allowing the second to join. He heard another moan coming from the taller man, causing Link's jaw to hang open in response. 

"It's so good, Rhett." Link whispered, bringing his lip in between his teeth, fighting the urge to close his eyes, in the interest of keeping his eyes locked on the bearded beauty in front of him. He wanted to see Rhett as he watched Link fuck himself. 

Wanting more almost immediately, Link's third finger disappeared inside him, sinking until the skin on his hand touched the soft skin of his ass.

"Fuck, Link." Rhett mumbled, his hand speeding up on his cock, precome leaking out of the slit at the tip. 

"I want you, Rhett. Please, I'm ready." He babbled. 

Instantly, it seemed, Rhett was on top of him, in between Link's open legs. He reached for the lube, squirting a generous amount onto Rhett's upturned hand. He stroked his cock, spreading the slick liquid around his member and lining himself up to Link's used hole.

Link arched his back impatiently wanting every inch of Rhett buried inside him. He was met with a dark and desperate chuckle. 

"Baby, if you don't calm down, I'm not gonna last two seconds," his big hands splayed across the inside of Link's spread thighs. Link wrapped his long legs around Rhett's body, needing more, unable to control the need to fuck himself on Rhett's dick. 

"You're so perfect, Rhett." He whimpered.

Rhett applied gentle pressure, easing into him. Link's breath ragged as he tried to control himself, tried his best to keep his hips still for Rhett. Link's head fell back onto the pillow, eyes unfocused at the fullness he felt.

Rhett took his time, easing all the way in until his hips met Link's skin. Link carded his fingers through his own hair, desperately seeking purchase. Rhett stilled for a second, taking a deep breath, to regain composure. He withdrew slowly and plunged into Link's warmth again, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Link. 

Link melted under Rhett, babbling a string of curse words mixed with Rhett's name. 

Rhett groaned above him, "Fuck, Link. You feel so good. I don't think I can last long." 

Link looked up, desperate to see Rhett as he came. "Yes, baby. Come inside me. God, I wanna feel you come." He was meeting every one of Rhett's thrusts, effectively wrecking himself on Rhett's dick and Link had never felt anything better. 

Rhett's hand moved from his thigh to wrap around Link's cock. He stroked it along with the thrusts of his hips. It was too much for Link to control the tightening in his stomach. He came, painting Rhett's hand and his own stomach with the warm white liquid. 

"Fuuuuck, Rhett." He screamed, riding wave after wave of pleasure as Rhett stroked his oversensitive cock, still thrusting into him. 

"Ahh fuck. I'm coming, baby," Rhett shuddered, uneven thrusts slowing down as he spilled his load into Link's ass. 

Rhett collapsed on top of Link, both humming in exhaustion and satisfaction. As their breaths became more even, Rhett rolled to the side of Link looking into his crystal blue eyes, heavy lidded, looking dreamy. 

"That was everything I thought it would be," Link said turning his body to better see Rhett. 

Rhett chuckled,"Agreed." He thought for a moment then asked, "How long have you been thinking about that exactly?"

Link felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he shrugged, "Since the first time we kissed, I guess. That's when I knew I wanted something more than just a friendship" He admitted.

Rhett broke his gaze, eyes falling to the sheets, finger tracing lazy patterns on Link's bare shoulder. "What's wrong?" Link asked picking up on Rhett's change in mood.

He sighed carefully and shook his head, "Just thinking about how much time I wasted. All this time, we could have been together - could have been happy but..." His voice turned to a whisper, rolling onto his back, rubbing his forehead with his hand. 

Link sat up on his elbow, cupping Rhett's face with his other hand, turning his face so he could look into Rhett's green eyes. "It's okay, Rhett. We're here now. That's what matters, right? We have the rest of our lives to make up for wasted time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the support while writing this fic! You're comments and kudos did a lot to encourage me! I have had so much fun creating this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> I will be posting an epilogue in the next couple of days to tie a pretty bow on it! 
> 
> Thanks again for liking, commenting and subscribing :)


	15. Epilogue

Link stood in front of the floor length mirror inside his bedroom, messing with his tie. No matter what way he tied it, it didn't look right to him. An exasperated sigh filled the room, followed shortly by a chuckle coming from the doorway. 

He turned, met with those green eyes, narrowed by the rounding of his cheeks. Link huffed, "How 'bout you help me instead of laughing at me, ya jerk." 

Rhett nodded, strolling into the room, hands in his pockets. He looked so handsome in his suit. 

_He always did clean up nice,_ Link thought. 

He wore a navy blue blazer with a plaid pattern in a darker blue color. Pants that matched and a simple white button up shirt, with a navy tie hanging neatly in the middle. 

He brought his hands up to help Link with his tie, smirk still in place. Link smiled up at him, "You look amazing, baby." He commented. 

His smile grew wider at the compliment, "Thanks, Bo. You don't look so bad yourself." They stood silently as Rhett concentrated on tying the tie around Link's neck. 

What time are we supposed to be there?" Rhett asked when he finished and Link looked into the mirror, nodding in approval. 

"It starts at 7:00 so probably like 6:45 to get a good seat in the chapel." Link said, absentmindedly spraying cologne on himself before turning to leave the bedroom. 

Rhett stopped him, planting himself in Link's path and drawing him into a deep kiss. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link's trim waist as their lips danced together, innocent but filled with passion.

Rhett pulled back first, smiling at Link's cheeks turning pink. He brushed Link's hair off his face, "You okay? You seem nervous about something," he asked. 

Link could feel his cheeks deepening in color at the question, "No. I - I mean yeah, I'm fine." He responded, trying his best to sound convincing. He was nervous and in all honesty, Rhett would see right through it but Link tried to shrug it off. 

They were attending Julia's wedding together. Link was excited for Rhett and her to finally meet. She had told him before that she wanted to meet the man that made Link come into work every morning practically beaming. 

He and Rhett had been dating for several months now. And, it had been absolutely perfect. They spent all their free time together, getting to know each other in this new way. The conversations got deeper, the closeness was a given now when they were together, and the sex got better - if that was even possible.

Everything felt right. Like they were always supposed to love each other like this. Link had even told his mom about them. She was understanding, as always but still a little apprehensive about it. But, he couldn't keep a secret like that from his mom for very long, even if he tried. 

Rhett was still working on telling his parents. He was never as close to them as Link was to his mom. And they both knew things could get very bad, very quick. Rhett wasn't ready for that yet, and Link understood. 

Although, it would get harder to keep a secret like this from them, especially if things worked out tonight. He swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. They hadn't really discussed where their relationship was headed and Link was hoping it wouldn't be too fast for Rhett. But, he was planning on asking Rhett tonight to move in with him. Yes, Link was nervous - actually nervous was an understatement. 

"We should probably head out if you wanna make it by 6:45. Traffic ain't gonna cooperate." Rhett said, stirring Link from his thoughts. 

"Yeah, let's go." Link walked behind Rhett down the narrow hallway. 

"You want me to drive?" Rhett asked as Link grabbed his wallet and keys from the table. 

"Yeah, we can just come back here tonight."

Rhett nodded, opening the front door, waving Link ahead, "After you, love."

Link smiled getting into the car opposite of Rhett. The drive down their street was silent, Rhett's hand casually resting on Link's thigh, thumb moving in slow circles. 

"Link, are you sure you're okay?" Rhett asked again and Link tried to stop fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. 

Link nodded, not fooling Rhett given the skeptical look on his face. 

"You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong." Rhett asked carefully. They made a promise to each other to better communicate, given how their relationship started. 

Link breathed heavy, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until the question was out in the open, he might as well get it over with so he could enjoy the night. "Okay, this isn't how I pictured it but I was thinking it's kind of silly that we spend so much time together but..." Link hesitated, he had practiced it all afternoon but now the words just weren't there anymore. He brought his head up from where his gaze had been fixed on the floor of the car. 

Rhett's brow creased, he lifted his hand from Link's thigh, gripping the wheel tightly. He pulled over to the side of the road, still in their own neighborhood. 

Link looked up toward the street, "What're you doing?" 

Rhett took both his hands off the wheel, turning to face his body more toward Link. "What's going on, Link. You're kind of freaking me out."

Link looked back in surprise, replaying what just happened, trying to pinpoint what could have caused Rhett to react like this. Then he realized what he said and how it must have sounded to Rhett. He couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh.

The look on Rhett's face at Link's sudden outburst was priceless. 

"It's not funny, babe. What's going on?"

Link stopped laughing the best he could and turned to look at Rhett, "I'm sorry. It's nothing bad. That's not at all what I meant." he said, hands up in surrender, still chuckling but could sense Rhett's body relax in the car. 

Rhett shook his head, allowing himself a laugh, "Then what is it?"

Link cleared his throat, "I was gonna say, I think that it's kind of silly how we spend so much time together but still live apart. I mean, we've already lived together. We know enough about each other. It seems silly to have two houses when we are only ever at each other's house I just thought..." He was rambling now, his nerves getting the better of him. 

Rhett grabbed his hand that was on the center console, "Wait, Link. Are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked, a smile so wide you could almost see his teeth through his bushy beard. 

Link nodded a soft, "Yeah." 

"Nothing in this world would make me happier than waking up with you every morning."

Link's face lit up, lunging forward to crash into Rhett's lips. 

"Really?" Link asked, breaking the kiss, leaning back to his own side of the car. 

Rhett nodded, "Is that really what you were nervous about?" 

"Well, yeah. I didn't know what you would say, I was afraid you would think it was too soon."

It was Rhett's turned to belly laugh now, "We've been practically dating for 20 years now. Trust me it ain't too soon." 

Link smacked him on the shoulder playfully, "Oh, hush." Pulling him into another excited kiss. 

Rhett put the car back in drive and started heading back down the road, hand placed on Link's thigh, Link's hand squeezing his tight. 

"And, may I point out, you already wake up to me every morning, ya dork." Link teased.

"Anything that makes that a more permanent arrangement I'm here for baby. I love you, Link." Rhett brought Link's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. 

"I love you too, Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm going to miss these two idiots 🥺 
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement along the way, y'all are the best!


End file.
